Canopic Jar
by Evil-Queen-Charlotte
Summary: AhkmenrahxOC. Larry is having some health issues so his sister comes from England to help him. Problems arise and Larry's only solution is the Museum.
1. Chapter 1: Brother and Sister

A/n: This takes place between the two movies. And this first chapter is more of an introduction to the story.

-

Chapter One

"So where are you going again?" asked Alice's best friend, Ally.

"New York," Alice said as she packed.

"But you'll be back to London right?" asked Ally sitting on Alice's bed.

"Yes, I have a job here and I plan to go to graduate school here, but I need to help my brother."

"Isn't he a night guard? Can't you just mail him some money?"

"He doesn't need money. He needs my liver, or at least part of it."

"What?"

"His liver is failing, and I, being a close relative, might be a match. If I am then they are going to cut some of my healthy liver off and it can fix a failing liver. Now are you going to come to the airport with me?"

"Of course." The Two girls left the small two bedroom apartment and headed for Heathrow.

-

"Lawrence, how are you today?" asked Teddy getting off of Texas and walking over to Larry who was filling out some paper work at the desk.

"Not so great Teddy," sighed Larry looking up from the papers.

"Oh? What is wrong?" Teddy asked glancing at the papers

"My liver is failing," he said. By now other exhibits had made their way into the lobby to listen to the conversation concerning their friend's health.

"Does that mean you're going to die?" asked Jed from inside the car.

"No, it just means I need to donor. So my sister is flying in from England to get tested," he said, "and I have Rebecca at my apartment now with Nick cleaning the place up. My stinking sister is too much of a neat freak for her on good."

"Do you plan on bringing this sister here?" asked Octavius, also from inside the car.

"I don't know. Maybe," he said shrugging.

"I think you should," said Teddy smiling liking the idea of meeting someone new.

"Well tell us about her," said Sacagawea like it was the most obvious thing.

"She moved to England to go to college, she graduated this year, and she works at the British Museum. I think the Asian section is where she first worked, than the Roman, and most recently I think she worked in the Egypt section. And she's about ten years younger than me. I don't know, she's kind of boring," Larry said going back to his paper work.

"She sounds fascinating to me," said Ahkmenrah.

"Maybe. All I know is if she is a match and I get some of her liver, then I will never hear the end of it," he said sighing at the thought already.

"Then you should definitely bring her here," said Jed with a large grin on his face.

"Well she arrives tomorrow morning and our test is tomorrow. She doesn't like waiting, so maybe tomorrow night," he said straightening the papers and putting it back in his bag.

"Splendid," said Teddy still smiling.

"Anyway, let's get this party started. Columbus, I believe you start the kick off of our soccer game tonight," said Larry throwing the ball to the explorer. He caught it and the two teams started playing.


	2. Chapter 2: Surgery

Chapter Two

Alice's plane just landed and she was not having a great day so far…and it was only 8:16 in the morning. On the plane, she was stuck next to these two girls who kept staring at her and every ten minutes would ask "are we there yet?" She was able to pass the time with music and along novel, which she finished, but she was still grouchy.

She quickly found her forest green bag in baggage claim and made her way outside. Her brother offered to pick her up but she knew he worked all night so she decided to be the nice younger sister and let him sleep. Alice got in the nearest taxi and made her way to his apartment. Letting herself in, she put her baggage inside and went into Larry's room, shaking her head at the sight. He brother still slept the same way, blanket off to the side and his limbs thrown every which way. She left his room and stood in his living trying to decide what to do. Coming up with nothing else to do, she made her way to The Museum of Natural History. She wanted to see it before she left; she had to compare it to her museum. All she new about the Museum of Natural History was from the movie 'Day After Tomorrow', it's 'the world's largest collection of stuffed animals."

"How may I help you?" asked a woman at the desk smiling at her. Alice couldn't help but notice her name tag.

"Do you happen to be the Rebecca who is dating a Larry Daley?" Alice asked. Her brother talked about her a lot, probably too much, at least to the extent where Alice skips over those bits in the e-mails.

"Yes? How did you know that?" she asked.

"Alice Daley," she said holding her hand out. Rebecca shook it, her smile becoming wider.

"Oh well, nice to meet you. Larry told me you were coming here, you have a slight accent so I thought you were another tourist," she said.

"Yea, I bet that will happen a lot while I'm here."

"Well would you like a tour of the museum, I am giving one in two minutes?" she asked.

"Thanks I'd like that," Alice replied and began looking around the lobby. She paused to look at Theodore Roosevelt. She remembered she had to make a campaign for Woodrow Wilson and had to find evidence against the other candidates. Debs went to jail, Taft was really fat, and Roosevelt was shot.

Alice shook her head free of memories from her days in high school and moved on to look at the giant T-Rex skeleton. All she had to think about this was Jurassic Park, great music, go John Williams!

Alice stared at the globe that was also in the lobby. She looked at England and New York. It seemed close, but she knew she was far away.

"Alice, ready?" asked Rebecca walking by with a tour following her. Alice nodded and got in the back. They went throughout the entire museum and when they finished Rebecca had a brake so she took Alice to a nearby café.

"So how did you like the museum?" she asked as they sipped their coffee.

"It was nice. A bit smaller then the one I work at, but still quaint," Alice said.

"Thanks," said Rebecca.

"Oh I need to be going. Larry is expecting me," Alice said glancing at her watch.

"It was nice to meet you, will you be coming to the museum tonight?" she asked.

"Why would I want to do that?" Alice asked hailing down a taxi.

"Just talk to Larry about it," she said before heading back to the museum. Alice shrugged and got in the cab, telling the taxi her brother's address.

"There you are?" greeted her brother when she walked into his apartment.

"And there you are," she greeted back.

"Give your big brother a hug!" Larry said standing up. Alice rolled her eyes and gave Larry a big hug.

"Now don't we have an appointment with a liver?" Alice asked releasing the hug. Larry put his jacket on and they headed off to the hospital.

"Well Alice you are a match for Larry," said the Doctor. Alice was sitting on the examination table and Larry was sitting in the chair beside it.

"Great when can we have the surgery done? I would request it to be done as soon as possible," said Alice.

"Well we had a cancellation this afternoon, around four. It is noon now so will that give you enough time?" asked the Doctor, "usually we don't things this fast, but if you're ready."

"Sure, but why would anyone cancel a surgery?" asked Larry in a joking manor.

"They died. If there aren't any more questions I'll go get the paperwork and tell the surgeons," and the doctor left. Alice gave Larry a look and hit him in the head.

"What?" he asked rubbing his head.

"Grow up," she said getting off the table and heading outside to call family and friends. Larry asked Rebecca and Nick to watch the museum tonight then went to sign the papers the doctor had for him.

"Everything all set?" he asked as Alice walked into the waiting room after making all her calls. He had just finished signing the papers and handed them to Alice to sign.

"Yep, let's go get lunch together," she said smiling quickly adding all her signature to the papers as well.. Larry smiled and turned the papers in and they headed out to a local diner.

"Ah, good old fattening American food how I did not miss you, but these shakes, I did miss," said Alice as she took a sip of her vanilla milkshake.

"You have to love it. What did you eat in England anyway? Crumpets?"

"Don't be so narrow-minded," Alice said waving a French fry at him before eating it. The two finished their meal, catching up with each other while they had the time. After finishing their meal they sat there and talked. Around three they made their way back to the hospital and were put into surgical prep. Alice was the first to go in and she gave Larry and big hug before getting in the bed and moved to the O.R.

"All right Alice, you're going to feel a relaxing sensation all over your body and then you'll black out, when you wake up, hopefully, you brother will have a new bit of liver and you will be resting in your own room," said the surgeon. Alice nodded and closed her eyes as she fell under.

The gentle beep of the heart monitor tried to rock her back to sleep but she fought its lullaby and opened her eyes, and the bright lights wonderfully woke her up. She blinked the spots away and glanced around her. She saw she was in the ICU and she had medicine hooked up to her and some IV. There was a dull pain in her side from the incision site and she carefully sat up. A nurse noticed her and rushed in.

"You're up, how do you feel?" she asked. Alice felt a little funny, she didn't know what it was until she leaned over to the side, grabbed her empty water pitcher, and threw up into it.

"About that well," said Alice glancing at the nurse. The nurse came and took the pitcher from her and handed Alice a cup of water. Alice rinsed with the water and swallowed before leaning back in the bed.

"I'm going to check your vitals and then give you a routine check-up, if anything hurts or is uncomfortable tell me," the nurse said. Alice gave a weak smile and watched as the nurse checked the monitors then pulled out an infrared thermometer.

"Oh dear, you have a fever," muttered the nurse with a fearful look on her face.

"What does that mean?" asked Alice. The nurse just continued the check-up before rushing from the room and a doctor soon came in.

"Hello, Alice, how do you feel?" he asked picking up her chart.

"Not very well. Can you tell me what is wrong?" she asked.

"Well it seems your body did not like us taking some of its liver. But we've dealt with this before, you'll be just fine," he said putting the chart down.

"And Larry?" she asked.

"He's just fine, just had a snack. We're keeping him for a few days to make sure he doesn't get any infections, but the liver is working perfectly," he said with a smile.

"That's good," she said closing her eyes.

"I'll be back soon to check on you, just try to get some sleep," he said. Alice nodded and immediately fell back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Epiphany

Chapter Three

Alice woke up again the next day mid-afternoon. She moved the bed so she was sitting up and looked around her. She was still warm and her incision was burning. She pressed the button for a nurse and one came in immediately.

"What can I get you?" she asked with a soft voice.

"What is wrong with me?" Alice asked taking a deep breath.

"You have an infection and there was some internal bleeding so we had to fix it a bit. You incision will hurt but we are trying to reduce the infection and fever," she said.

"My brother?" Alice whispered.

"He's been asking for you. Would you like us to bring him over?" she asked. Alice nodded and the nurse left. She reached over and took a sip of her water before laying back against the pillows and took another deep breath, hissing as she felt pain in her incision.

It was ten minutes later when her brother was wheeled in on a wheelchair and the doctor smiled at Alice and placed her brother next to her bed.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to check on the two of you," he said before leaving.

"Oh Alice, I'm sorry, I didn't think this would happen," he said taking her hand.

"I knew the risks, I'll be fine," she said giving a weak smile to her brother. She didn't like seeing him so worried.

"Do you feel as bad as you look?" he asked.

"Thanks, but no I don't, I probably feel worse," she said smiling at her brother, "but let's not focus on this, how has work been? Not too boring I hope. Can't imagine being a night guard for a history museum. Dull."

"I find ways to entertain myself," he said smiling, "actually when you get out of here would you like to come to work with me? I promise it will be cool."

"Er, if you insist, then I might pop by for a tick."

"All right."

It was two weeks later and Larry was discharged from the hospital. He had to take it easy, but for the most part he felt fine. Alice on the other hand still had a fever and infection and it was getting worse. She slept most of the day and things were not looking very good for her.

"I'm going to go back to work tonight but is there anything you want me to bring you before I go?" he asked Alice in her ICU room sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"Pyjamas, it's alright if you go through my things, I have nothing to hide," she said taking a bite of her Jello cup.

"Anything else?" he asked grabbing one of her corn chips.

"No, but I'm sure I'll think of something when you get back," Alice smiled at her older brother and he just shook hid head and left the hospital. When he got back to his apartment Rebecca and Nick were there to greet him. Rebecca had just picked Nick up from his mum's house and were waiting in Larry's apartment for him to come home.

"How are you feeling?" Rebecca asked as she took his bag.

"I am fine, hey Nick did you miss me?" he asked.

"I stopped by to see you two days ago," he said, "but I did." Larry ruffled Nick's hair before heading into the guest room.

"So are you working tonight?" asked Rebecca coming into the room.

"Yes, I have to give Alice her pyjamas first," he said opening the suitcase and digging through it.

"How is she doing?"

"Not so well. So I'm gong to be visiting her everyday before work. Do you think she wear's this as pyjamas?"

"Here let me find them," said Rebecca digging through the suitcase and pulling out green plaid pyjamas and the largest shirt in there, a 'Mind the Gap' shirt.

"Thanks," he said taking them and they made their way to the living room.

"Dad can we see Aunt Alice before we head to the museum?" asked Nick as he put his coat on.

"Yes, we are," said Larry putting Alice's pyjamas into his bag and putting a jacket on. Rebecca threw her jacket on and they maid their way back to the hospital. Going straight to Alice's room they found nurses rushing in and out of it.

"What's going on?" asked Rebecca. Larry rushed towards the room but was stopped by a nurse.

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't come in right now!" said the nurse sternly.

"That's my sister! Let me through," demanded Larry trying to the get past the nurse and see into the room.

"I'm sorry, she is in critical condition, we cannot allow you in the room at this time, please wait outside," the nurse said then went in the room and shut the door. Larry walked back over to Rebecca and Nick who had matching expressions on their faces.

"What's happening?" asked Nick.

"Your aunt isn't doing so well, here lets wait here," said Larry and the three of them took seats outside of Alice's room.

"What if she doesn't make it?" asked Nick after a while.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. She seems pretty tough to me," said Rebecca patting Nick's head.

"I wish there was something I could do. If it wasn't for me she wouldn't even be in the predicament," said Larry putting his head in his hands.

"Larry, Alice loves you, she would be happy to know you're better," said Rebecca rubbing his back. They sat there for a bit before Larry suddenly sat up making the other two jump a bit.

"I just had a brilliant idea," he said turning to look at the other two. They looked at him, indicating for him to go on. "You know how at the museum everything comes to life at night in the museum?" he asked in a hushed whisper.

"Yes," the other two replied slowly not catching on.

"Well if we brought Alice to the museum at night, she could get all better. Those three old night guards felt better at night, that's why they tried to steal the tablet. If Alice can feel better, even if it is only at night, then I'll do anything to get her there. This might give her motivation to try to fight whatever she has," said Larry.

"I don't think the hospital will let her leave," said Nick looking up at his dad.

"Then we'll have to sneak her out," Larry replied and looked between the two, "oh come on how hard can it be?"


	4. Chapter 4: Blame the Drugs

Chapter Four

"The coast is clear," said Rebecca looking down the hallway. Larry rolled Alice out in a wheelchair; she was going in and out of consciousness. Earlier her internal bleeding had come back and it had to be fixed before anyone could see her.

They turned into an elevator and Alice's IV and medicine bags swung with the violent turn. She grunted in pain and Larry put an apologizing hand on her shoulder as the doors closed.

"Okay the museum is only a couple blocks away, we can all walk there, and look casual," said Larry as they caught their breath. There was a ding and doors opened and they casually walked out of the hospital. They were on the look out for any familiar nurses or doctors as they made their way down the walkway and headed to the museum. The sky was an orange as the sun began to set and Larry kept looking at his watch every so often.

As they were pushing Alice up the ramp outside of the museum she woke up and couldn't help but notice she was no longer in her hospital bed.

"Where am I?" she asked coughing a bit.

"We're at the Museum of Natural History. We're going to make you better for a night," said Larry softly to her as he held the door open and Rebecca pushed her in. Alice then fell back to sleep and they left her in the lobby with Nick as Larry went off to change into his uniform and Rebecca went to make sure everyone was gone.

The two adults walked back into the lobby right as the sun went down.

"Rexy!" exclaimed Nick as the skeleton came to life and jumped down from his platform. He shook off the aches of the day and bounded over to Nick who hugged him then began to through the provided bone.

Rebecca and Larry smiled and they looked at Alice who was still asleep. Teddy had now woken up and had gotten off of Texas and walked over to Sacagawea who was next to Rebecca.

"Lawrence, Rebecca, Nick good to see you. What happened to her?" he asked looking at Alice as well.

"Me," said Larry and he went and squatted next to Alice. Everyone was crowding into the lobby and looking at the new quest.

"Larry is bad," said Attila, in Hun of course.

"No, I think that is his sister. They just had the operation," explained Ahkmenrah, also in Hun. Attila nodded in understanding and watched as Larry woke up his sister.

"Alice, wake up. I have something to show you," he said gently shaking her shoulder. Her eyes opened, blinked a few times and she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She took a look around her and became very confused.

"Larry, what is going on?" she asked.

"I'll explain later, just tell me how you feel," he asked.

"I feel fine, why are there so many people still in the museum, it's open late like a fast food restaurant is it?" she asked laughing at the absurd idea.

"No, these are the exhibits. How does your incision feel?" he asked and put a hand on her forehead, "you don't have a fever anymore!"

"I…do feel fine. In fact, I don't think I've ever felt so good before….how is that possible. Just an hour ago I was on the verge of dying," she said, there were a few gasps in the room.

"It's my tablet," blurted Ahkmenrah stepping forward.

Alice stared at him a bit, clearly not catching on, "…okay?" she said.

"Yes, that there is Ahkmenrah and in his tomb is tablet that brings everything in this museum to life at night," explained Larry. Alice remained silent trying to let it sink in.

"So, I feel better because that tablet is making me feel more alive?" asked Alice unsure if this really was going on.

"Yes," said Larry happy his sister understood.

"Dearest brother," said Alice in a sweet voice.

"Oh no," said Larry knowing that when she ever said 'dearest brother' it wasn't a good thing for him.

"I think the medicine I'm on is causing hallucinations, it would be best if you take me back to the hospital," said Alice and she started wheeling toward the door. Larry ran and grabbed the handles and turned her around to face the rest of the museum again.

"Please, you don't know what it's like to see you during the day, near death and it's my entire fault. I had to do something to help you and I came up with this. If you could be alive at night and see how much we care about you, it might give you more strength to fight what has happened to you," said Larry looking Alice straight in the eye. She sighed and nodded.

"I'll stay, for you, and it is not your fault, I could have stayed in England but I came here to give you a bit of my liver. Now are you going to introduce me to all of these people. I mean I know who most of them are, but they don't know me," said Alice looking at her brother.

"This is Rexy!" said Nick throwing the bone for Rexy one more.

"Very original name," said Alice ducking as the tail of bone went flying over her head.

"Well who do you know?" asked Rebecca.

"Theodore Roosevelt, Sacagawea, Attila and his Huns, I guess you're Ahkmenrah, Columbus-" started Alice.

"Wait you know who he is?" asked Larry pointing at Columbus.

"Er, yes Larry, I went to elementary school just like you did," said Alice looking at her brother strangely.

"Well here, these two are Jedadiah and Octavious," said Rebecca picking up the remote control car that was driving by at that moment. Alice looked inside and say a cowboy and Roman miniatures.

"Strange combination, but all right then, nice to meet you," said Alice.

"Nice to meet you," greeted Octavious.

"So you're Gigantor's younger sister huh. You are way better then him," said Jedadiah.

"I always was the favoured one," said Alice and grinning at her brother. He just glared at her and took the car from her hands and put it back on the ground.

"So what do you want to do first now that you feel better?" asked Rebecca. Alice looked around her and then down at her attire.

"Change my clothes," said Alice looking at Larry, "did you bring my pyjamas?" Larry reached into his bag and threw her pyjamas to her. "Where can I change? And who knows how to fix IV's?" asked Alice looking around.

"I believe I can be of service, I was taught a few things when I was in the hospital," said Teddy walking over.

"Here I'll take you to the restroom," said Rebecca and she grabbed back of Alice's wheelchair and pushed her to the bathroom. Teddy followed and waited outside until he was needed.

"I like her," said Jed once they were gone. Everyone turned to look down at the car.

"Yes, she certainly does have spunk," said Octavious.

"How come you like her so easily but it took me forever for you to like me?" asked Larry looking down at the two with his arms crossed.

"Because she's not you," said Jed and they drove off with Rexy in tow.


	5. Chapter 5: A Dream is a wish

Chapter Five

Rebecca pushed Alice back to the lobby, followed by Teddy, a few minutes later. She was now wearing pyjama bottoms but still kept the hospital gown on.

"You didn't changed your top? After the trouble we went to try and fine your shirt?" asked Larry looking at his sister.

"Well I realised that ex-POTUS here is only made of wax so therefore did not specifically learn the talent to replace an IV so I didn't want to risk it," said Alice pointing towards Teddy.

"Ex-POTUS?" asked Larry looking between the two for an explanation.

"Ex- President of the United States, really what did you do in school all the time?" asked Alice giving her brother a suspicious look.

"Slept mostly, don't tell our parents," he said. Alice rolled her eyes and looked around all the exhibits standing around.

"So everyone here is made of wax, well except for Rexy, he's all his own bones, and Ahkmenrah," said Alice as she watched the exhibits doing their own things.

"So where to madam?" asked Larry.

"You have to go lock up the lions," said Rebecca poking Larry in the shoulder.

"Can I come?" asked Alice looking up at her brother.

"Sure but be forewarned there is an evil monkey up there," he said. Alice suppressed a laugh.

"You do not know how ridiculous you sounded," said Alice as she wheeled herself towards the elevator.

"Shut up," said Larry as he followed her and the entered the elevator.

"Siblings," said Rebecca to Teddy as they watched the Daleys.

"But it's good that she is better," said Nick with a large smile on his face.

"It is," said Teddy before he got on Texas and went to go find Sacagawea.

Alice rolled her wheelchair out and Larry pulled his keyes out. They headed to the African Mammal wing and Larry quickly went in to lock the doors. As soon as he did the said evil monkey jumped onto Alice's lap.

"Oh, hello, and who might you be? Let's see you're a capuchin monkey aren't you?" asked Alice smiling at the small monkey.

"That's Dexter, the monkey I told you about," said Larry pointing at Dexter.

"Dexter, that is a cool name. Reminds me of an old cartoon I use to watch. I'm Alice," said Alice. Dexter held his hand out to shake and Alice smirked towards he brother and shook Dexter's hand.

"WHY ME?" asked Larry as she saw the interaction between the two and he stalked away somewhat depressed and somewhat angry.

"Want to come with me?" asked Alice after she watched her brother walked away with amusement. Dexter shook his head yes and she wheeled back to the main hallway with Dexter still on her lap. She looked at a few of the exhibits as they walked passed. She went down a few hallways that branch off and eventually came to the American History hall where she found Sacagawea, Teddy, and Ahkmenrah all talking.

"It seems Dexter likes you, Alice. Larry and him have quiet the feud so I am surprised he has taken a liking towards you," said Teddy when he spotted her.

"Well I have noticed all the exhibits that don't like my brother, like me, and all the ones that like him also like me, so I have it nice here," said Alice and the others laughed a bit. Dexter was bored so he climbed up Alice's shoulder and left the room.

"Probably off to go cause mischief," said Sacagawea, "oh no, Lewis and Clark are back, I am leaving, if anyone wants to join me, you can." She quickly left and Teddy tipped his hat to the remaining two and followed her.

"What's wrong with Lewis and Clark?" asked Alice as she watched them walk in, search the place, and leave.

"Recently they have been annoying Sacagawea. They are the only two to not realize that they are made of wax and stuck in a museum," explained Ahkmenrah sitting down on a bench and looking at Alice.

"Pity," said Alice. She then turned to look at Ahkmenrah and asked, "so how does it feel to be alive again. I can't imagine how strange it would be to not have my organs except my heart."

"Times are certainly different and I am only alive at night, but it is nice to be alive. And I try not to think about my organs laying in a jar somewhere," he said subconsciously rubbing his stomach.

"So they didn't find your canopic jars near you're burial site?" asked Alice.

"They did but this museum did not have enough money to buy everything of mine, and my tablet was more important," he said.

"You know in a way Larry is sort of like my very own walking, talking canopic jar," said Alice looking forward at the enclosure where a moose would have been.

"He is, in a way," said Ahkmenrah. They fell silent and Alice just looked around the room. They stayed that way for a while until Nick ran into the room.

"Hey Ahk you have to go call off your jackals, Lewis and Clark tried to enter your tomb and were blocked off and are at spear point," said Nick hurriedly. Ahkmenrah stood up and made a dash for the door followed by Nick and Alice, who was getting the hang of her wheelchair, she would just walk but the medicine and IV were held up by the wheelchair.

Alice got there in time to hear Ahkmenrah shout something in Ancient Egyptian and the jackals bowed and returned to their posts and Lewis and Clark were still clinging to each other.

"Do they do this often," Alice asked Nick as Lewis and Clark left the area as Ahkmenrah asked.

"Occasionally, not really," said Nick shrugging, "so what do you think of everything?"

"I still think I'm hallucinating on my drugs, but I'm enjoying the hallucination while it lasts. A good looking pharaoh is a nice touch, and a plus that he speaks English," said Alice watching Ahkmenrah as he talked with his Jackals.

"You like him don't you?" asked Nick smiling at Alice.

"I think this is all a hallucination remember Nick, a dream."

"Well a dream is a wish your heart makes."

"You just quoted Cinderella, I thought you were older then that."

"But it's true. If you are dreaming then you wish for 'a good looking pharaoh'," said Nick right as Ahkmenrah returned.

"What was that?" he asked looking between Nick and Alice.

"My aunt thinks you're good looking," said Nick smiling before running off down the hall. Alice and Ahkmenrah just watched him run off.

"He gets more like his father everyday. I worry for him," she said seriously.

A/n: Updates might be a little more delayed then they usually are for this story because I have two projects due in English soon and we just started reading another book. I have my Senior Project to work on, I have to make art to sell at a convention, and it is time for my school's spring musical which I am always in. Also I am working on my batman story, my Disneyland story (on my mibba), and a script.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sure you have all been waiting for interaction between Alice and Ahkmenrah. Please comment. Thanks

-Charlotte


	6. Chapter 6: She must stay here

Chapter Six

Ahkmenrah turned back towards Alice and smiled at her. She looked up at him with a questioning look on her face.

"What?" she asked.

"Good looking?" he asked; his smile turning into a smirk.

"Yes, I won't deny it, and nobody else can," said Alice smirking back at him before wheeling off down the hall. Ahkmenrah ran and caught up with her and grabbed onto the handles of her wheelchair and pushed her.

They returned to the lobby and found Larry playing with Nick and Rexy. Alice got to through the bone a few times, before Nick took over and Larry turned to the two.

"So how's it been so far?" asked Larry looking at his sister.

"Fun, different, but fun," said Alice thinking about it.

"How about you, Ahk, keeping my sister occupied?" he asked smiling.

"It would seem so," replied Ahkmenrah smiling back.

"Larry, I have a question, how are you going to get me back?" asked Alice tugging on her brother's sleeve to get his attention.

"Rebecca and Nick are going to take you back to the hospital, probably now. Where is Rebecca?" he asked looking around the lobby. Nick shrugged his shoulders and continued to play with Rexy.

"I'll go find her. Ahk you stay here with them," said Larry and he ran off to the upper levels.

"Hey Aunt Alice," said Nick in questioning tone and walking over while Ahk threw the bone for Rexy. Alice would probably never say it out loud to any males, but she liked watching his arm muscles flex as he threw the large bone.

"Yes nephew?" Alice asked back in the same tone, turning to face him.

"Can you give me a ride around the lobby on her your lap?" he asked sheepishly.

"Sure, hop on," said Alice. Nick smiled and hopped on, "Hey Ahk, mind giving us a push?" she asked as she held onto Nick. He nodded and threw the bone really hard before walking over and pushing them around the lobby. They were laughing and having a fun time when Larry returned with Rebecca, Sacagawea, and Teddy.

Ahkmenrah stopped the ride and Nick hopped off laughing. Alice smiled at her nephew and turned back towards the rest of the adults.

"Well you better get going," said Larry looking at Alice and Rebecca.

"It was a pleasure meeting you," said Teddy shaking Alice's hand.

"I hope you get better and come back soon," said Sacagawea shaking her hand as well.

"I had fun," said Ahkmenrah and he winked at her, which Alice found shocking and then figured her brother probably taught him. He went in for a handshake as well but Alice brushed it off and stood up and hugged him, and soon stopped because the hug was pulling at the tube stuck in her arm. She also hugged her brother before setting back into the chair and Rebecca pushed her out with Nick.

They remained silent as they walked back to the hospital. Nick went a little Mission Impossible to get them back on their floor and they were able to casually walk her back to her room. She climbed on her bed with ease, the affects of the tablet still on her, and smiled at the two.

"Thank you," she said as she pulled the blankets over herself.

"We'll be back tomorrow after work and school," said Rebecca looking at Nick when she said school.

"I'll be here, probably sleeping," said Alice. She gave them a hugged 'good bye' and fell asleep.

The next day she awoke around lunch time. The nurse came and checked up on her, as did her doctor. She was able to put her own pyjama top on and doctor fixed her IV afterwards. She thumbed through the stations on her TV and watched the food network until she fell asleep.

Larry arrived later in the afternoon to once again try and sneak his sister out. Nick was with him then and Rebecca was at the museum because she had work. Nick went into Alice's room while Larry talked with her doctor.

"How are you doing?" the doctor asked Larry first.

"I'm fine, couldn't feel better. It's my sister I'm worried about," said Larry.

"Well she got up once today, around noon, she fell asleep shortly after and has been asleep since. It seems, though, last night her machines were turned off, and this morning the night shift nurses saw your girlfriend and son return with her," said the doctor eyeing Larry who knew he was caught, "now I know this is hard on everyone but she needs to stay here at night. I'm not going to blame you, but please don't do it again. Anything could have happened."

"You- You're right, I'm sorry. I just thought she needed it, and she was having a great time last night," said Larry trying.

"I'm sorry Larry but she must stay here at night, and you must also know, there has been no change to her condition. She is stable now but it can change at any moment," said the doctor before walking off. Larry slumped into his sisters room and took a seat in the chair next to Alice's bed. He grabbed her hand and gave Nick a one armed hug.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked while looking at his aunt.

"She can't come with us at night while she is here. The doctor knows and her condition is more serious then I thought it was," said Larry. Nick nodded. After a while they made their way to the museum and locked up. Rebecca was off talking with Sacagawea, she was finishing up her book and had been focused on that.

Larry went off to lock up the lions then just sat in the lobby and to get his mind off of things he worked on his inventions. He came up with a large dog bone, and was working on an unloseable keyring. As he worked on his sketch Nick answered all the questions that the exhibits had.

"She is fine but the doctor caught us sneaking her off last night. It is best that she doesn't come anymore," said Nick to everyone. They all nodded and went off, except Teddy and Ahkmenrah.

"Is Lawrence going to be all right?" asked Teddy noticing Larry's shut off behaviour.

"He'll be fine once Aunt Alice is out of the hospital," said Nick.

"How is she doing?" asked Ahkmenrah looking at Nick with worry evident in his eyes.

"Well she slept all day, only woke up once around noon. That's all my dad would tell me," said Nick, "most likely not to worry me."

"I'm sure she'll be fine," said Teddy clapping a hand on Nick's shoulder.

-

A/n: I would like to thank my faithful two reviewers and anyone else who will review, they make me happy-ish. I decided to update this story instead of my Jonathan Crane story because I need to watch Dark Knight again for that one and I have no time for that right now.

Thank you for reading. Please review.

-Charlotte


	7. Chapter 7: Celebrate Good Times

Chapter Seven

A month passed and Alice was finally back to a normal sleeping pattern. She was awake during the day and she would talk with Larry about his inventions and Rebecca about her book, and help Nick with homework. When there were no visitors she would either read or watch TV.

Alice was awake watching Friday Night with Jonathan Ross and Larry walked in before he headed off to work.

"Hey how do you feel today?" he asked as he walked in and handed her a chai tea.

"A lot better, but you are late," she said putting the cup down and turning the TV off.

"Yes I was just out to coffee with Rebecca" he sighed and sat down.

"Oh? Something happen?" asked Alice.

"We broke it off. The spark was just gone and we were too busy, me with my inventions and job at nigh, and her with her day job and book," he said.

"So it was mutual. That's good at least, no one got too hurt and you both agreed on it," said Alice trying to cheer up her brother.

"Yea, well I better go, work," he said.

"Can't you stay just a little longer, no one has come to visit me today. It's not like those exhibits are going to get up and walk away," said Alice laughing at her joke. Larry sighed again and nodded his head with a slight chuckle. He was disappointed that Alice didn't remember. She thought it was all a dream and he decided it was best to not tell her otherwise.

"I really should go, I need the job and the curator is a bit stuck up," he said.

"Is it because he's British?" Alice asked taking offense. She wasn't British by blood but she felt British.

"No, I just think he has a worse job then me. Good night, get some sleep," he said. They hugged and he left. He ran to get into the elevator and managed to squeeze in but his open bag flew off his shoulder and landed in the hallway as the door closed.

"No, no, no!" shoulder Larry as his pressed the door open button but ht elevator just went down. He glanced at the other people in the elevator and smiled before composing himself and waiting patiently. Once at the ground floor the other people left the elevator and he rode it back up to the floor where his bag currently was.

He got off the elevator and looked around for his bag. It wasn't where it fell. He looked around everywhere until he saw a man in a business suit sitting in the waiting area with his bag and was looking at his invention drawings.

"HEY!" yelled Larry, earning him a glare from the nurses and he ran over to the guy.

"Those are mine," he said pointing at the drawings.

"These are yours?" asked the man looking up at him.

"Yes, those are mine," said Larry, "and I would appreciate it if you didn't look at them. They are classified things that I'm working on," said Larry as he gathered up his drawings and shoved them in his bag.

" I think they are something and can really sell," said the man, "I am Robert Danning and I work with inventors," he said holding out a business card.

"Really? Larry Daley, currently night guard at the Museum of Natural History," he said shaking the Robert's hand and taking the business card, "but I want to be an inventor."

"You have something there and I would like you to come by my office tomorrow." He said.

"Thanks, I will," said Larry smiling.

"Mr. Danning, your mother is up now," said a nurse.

"See you tomorrow Mr. Daley," said Robert and he walked off. Larry put the business card in his pocket and looked at his watch. "Shit," he said before running for the elevator again.

The next day was one happy day for Alice. The doctors' declared her well enough to go home. She was happy to get out of that place and to see the outside world again. She didn't want to both Larry since she knew he was still probably sleeping so she took a cab to his apartment and let herself in. The first thing she did was took a long hot shower. She found out her brother was not home but she shrugged it off and went into the kitchen to make herself a sandwich. She was watching The Wedding Singer and eating her sandwich when her brother walked in.

"Alice?" he asked shocked.

"Surprise! I got discharged this morning," she said standing up and hugging him.

"This is amazing!" he said smiling, "and you didn't make me a sandwich?"

"I didn't know when you were going to get back. Where were you anyway?" she asked.

"I just had a job interview for my inventions. It was this guy, Robert Danning, that I met at the hospital yesterday. He saw my drawings and was interested. He said I had a lot of potential to start my own business," he said.

"That is great!" said Alice and she hugged her brother again.

"You're home, I'm starting my business, we should go out tonight to celebrate," said Larry.

"Don't you have work tonight?" asked Alice.

"Yes, how about you come with me?" he asked.

"Fine, but don't be offended if I leave early," she said.

"Okay. Now go get ready, we're going to the Ocean Grill," he said.

"Really? Sounds good," said Alice and she ran to her guest bedroom and picked out something to wear. She hadn't had a nice dinner with her brother in a long time and was happy about it. They were no longer in the hospital and he was going to start a business soon. If only their parents could come.

Alice pulled out some black strappy high heels and her make up bag. She was glad she brought one dress; it was a little black cocktail dress, good for almost any occasion. Her dress was strapless with an A-line skirt that ended just above her knees. She put on some eye liner, mascara, and red lipstick. She left the bathroom and sat on the couch and waited for her brother who always too forever. When he came out he was wearing dark denim jeans, a white button up shirt and a black suit jacket.

"So?" he asked spinning.

"I have taught you well," said Alice. When they were younger she taught him how to dress for different occasions when he had a crush on a girl in high school.

"And you look amazing. No one would be able to tell you just spent over a month in the hospital," he said.

"Let's go," said Alice and they left his apartment. They arrived at the restaurant and got a table. All through dinner they talked about old times and caught up with what had been happening in their lives since they both left home. After dinner they walked to the museum. It was only 0.12 miles away and the sun was just starting to set.

Alice stayed in the lobby, looking at a map of the museum, while Larry went off to get into his uniform. She smiled at the people as they everyone left the museum and sat on top of the desk bored. Larry walked out a few minutes later and locked the doors.

"This is so fascinating," said Alice sarcastically, "why did you want me to come so badly?"

"You'll see," he said smiling. He watched his watch and Alice was reading some information on the museum when she heard horse hooves on tiles floor and large footsteps. She looked up and saw Theodore Roosevelt on top of his horse, Texas, trotting towards her, and the T-Rex skeleton chasing after a bone her brother just threw.

"Larry," she said grabbing onto his arm once he waked back over to her.

"Alice," he said.

"That dream I had, about you sneaking me out of the hospital, it wasn't a dream was it?" she asked in shock.

"No it wasn't," he said smiling.

"Miss Daley, good to see you again. You look lovely, are you out of the hospital now?" asked Roosevelt.

"Er, yes, I am. We went out to dinner to celebrate," said Alice a little disturbed to be talking to a wax mannequin.

"That's good. Now if you'll excuse me, I must find Sacagawea," said Roosevelt and he headed off.

"Hey the sis is back!" said a voice from beside Alice on the desk. She looked and saw Jed and Octavious.

"Oh, hi," she said looking at them.

"How do you feel?" asked Octavious.

"I am all better now, I feel fine," she said smiling at how charming a tiny plastic figurine could be.

"Good, now we have someone cool around here," said Jed.

"I'm going to go find the Huns," said Larry, glaring at Jed as he left.

"Don't mind him, he is just jealous," said Jed.

"I'm sure he is," said Alice suppressing a laugh.

"Alice?" asked someone from behind her. She turned around as best she could from on top of the desk and saw Ahkmenrah standing there with a shocked expression.


	8. Chapter 8: 'Can I do something'

Chapter Eight

"Well if it isn't lover boy. All month long he just kept talking about you. Larry had to go into hiding from him so he couldn't pester him anymore," said Jed turning to face Ahkmenrah as well.

"He was very excited," said Octavious, "I'm surprised he hasn't rushed towards you yet."

"Oh be quiet you two. He has a crush, everyone is allowed to once in a while," said Alice shaking her head at the two before looking at Ahkmenrah.

"You are out of the hospital?" he asked as he walked towards her and stopped in front of her.

"Yes, all better," she said, "and it feels great."

"That is great news," he said, a smile planted firmly on his face.

"Want to walk with me around the museum?" she asked after a bit of an awkward pause.

"Sure," he said.

"We're going to go track down your bro for our car," said Jed and he walked off with Octavious.

"Okay then," said Alice and she prepared to jump down off of the desk when Ahkmenrah stopped her.

"Here let me help you," he said placing his hands on her waist and lifting her off of the desk and onto her feet.

"Thank you," she said smoothing out her dress. She linked arms with him and they headed to the second floor.

"You look beautiful tonight," said Ahkmenrah as they strolled through the halls, nodding at different exhibits as they passed.

"Went out to dinner with Larry to celebrate. It was nice," she said smiling at the comment. They walked once more in silence, but it was a content silence. Alice liked looking at the different exhibits interacting with each other. It gives a new perspective on history. Up ahead she spotted Larry and Attila talking to each other, or trying too.

"Larry play nice," said Alice as they walked up.

"Ahk, thank you, can you tell him no limb pulling on my sister?" asked Larry noticing Attila's stare turn towards Alice who immediately felt self-conscious.

"Sure," said Ahk and he proceed to do so. Attila gave one more look over of Alice before walking off.

"That's weird. Why was he looking at you like that?" asked Larry.

"You don't know about his love life do you?" asked Alice as the three continued to walk.

"No," the other two replied.

"Well, he ended up having twelve wives," said Alice. Larry whistled and Ahkmenrah's jaw dropped.

"But he's really not that good looking," said Larry glancing back at Attila's retreating form.

"I know but that's how it was. Did you know how he died?" asked Alice laughing a bit.

"No," said Larry interested.

"We don't really talk about deaths around here," said Ahkmenrah.

"Oh, well he died while having sex with his twelfth wife," chuckled Alice, both men looked horrified.

"Can that actually happen?" asked Larry gulping.

"Yes, it's happened nine times in history, all were men and ironically majority of them were Popes," said Alice.

"Well that's…it's… you frighten me, I'm going to go," said Larry and he walked into an adjacent room.

"I guess that would explain why Attila is so angry all the time," said Ahkmenrah shyly.

"Don't you worry, a lot of those men were old and had heart attacks or something," said Alice giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"What I want to know is how you know that," said Ahkmenrah looking down at Alice.

"I read it in a book called The Little Book of Bad Taste," said Alice looking up at him.

"Interesting," said Ahkmenrah. They stayed silent and walked over past the African Mammals where Dexter jumped onto Ahkmenrah's shoulder and climbed over to Alice.

"Hey Dexter," said Alice smiling at the monkey who then moved and sat on each of their shoulders with his hands behind their heads.

"Hey have you two seen- oh. There he is," said Larry as he walked over towards them.

"Oh just let him stay out here with us. Please, we'll watch him," said Alice grabbing Ahkmenrah's arm again and Dexter perched on top of Ahkmenrah's head.

"Fine, but only because you're my little sister," said Larry, who glared at Dexter before leaving.

"Can you get him off of my head, he is a bit heavy," said Ahkmenrah keeping his head still. Alice smiled and reached up and Dexter climbed onto her arm then swung down and walked away from the two. Ahkmenrah straightened his crown before they continued to walk.

"Do you ever do anything interesting here at night? I think just wandering the halls every night would be a bit repetitive," asked Alice as they took a seat on a bench in the Ocean Life exhibit.

"No, some nights we have a dance party, a few nights we play soccer, Nick taught us," explained Ahkmenrah.

"Fun," said Alice smiling at the cavemen as they walked by.

"So, will you be returning to the museum the next couple nights?"

"I plan to. I don't know how long I will remain in New York; I need to get home soon."

"To England?"

"Yea," said Alice with a sad look on her face and she didn't really know why. This is only her second night with these exhibits and they are not actual real live people, well Ahkmenrah is, but only at night, and even then he is missing most of his organs.

"Hey Ahkmenrah," she asked after a while of thinking.

"Hmm?" he asked turning to look at her.

"Can I do something?" she asked.

"Er, sure," he said. Alice gave a reassuring smile before leaning forward and put two fingers on his neck.

"You do have a pulse. That means your heart is working during the night," said Alice smiling and leaning back.

"Well I am alive during the night, I cannot imagine what I would look like during the day," said Ahkmenrah leaning back on the bench.

"Well you would be skin and bone-"started Alice and Ahkmenrah put a hand over her mouth.

"No I can imagine what I look like, I just do not want to," said Ahkmenrah smiling, suppressing a laugh.

"Oh, right," said Alice grabbing his hand and removing it, but not letting go of his hand.

The rest of the night they talked about everything they could think of, never leaving that bench until Larry came and forced Alice to go home and rest. Then after his sister left, Larry had a nice older sibling talk with Ahkmenrah.

"What are your intentions with my sister?" asked Larry taking Ahkmenrah by surprise.

"Larry, we just met," said Ahkmenrah laughing a bit.

"I know but this looks serious," said Larry eyeing Ahkmenrah.

"Larry, I'm dead during the day, and I've been dead for three thousand years. I had my chance at love and life, but I never had a chance at friendship being a prince and then a king," said Ahkmenrah.

"All right, but go easy on her she is now missing a part of herself. Actually you both are missing parts of yourselves, good conversation starter, right?" asked Larry rambling a bit. Ahkmenrah just stared at him and Larry closed his month.

"I thank you for your concern, Larry, but your sister is only my friend," said Ahkmenrah, he bowed and then walked off to his tomb.

"I need to learn when to shut up," said Larry before walking off.


	9. Chapter 9: Dance Party

Chapter Nine

The next morning Alice woke up and made her way to the kitchen. She was so happy to sleep in a comfortable bed last night and to get up and make breakfast, a good breakfast. She made some toast and fried eggs with some tea and was about to sit down and eat when the phone rang. She sighed and decided to pick it up.

" 'ello?" she asked sitting down at the table.

"You are so British," said her friend Ally on the other line.

"You know it, so how have you been?" she asked.

"Bored with out you, the apartment is really clean though."

"Wow you must have been bored."

"How are you? Out of the hospital I can tell."

"I just got out yesterday my brother got out a month earlier."

"Why?"

"I got an infection and had some internal bleeding. But I'm all okay now."

"Oh good, so when will you be returning?"

"I don't know, I kind of like it here."

There was a pause before Ally replied, "you didn't did you?"

"Didn't do what?" Alice could resist and took a sip of her tea.

"You told me, way back when, that the only reason you would ever return to New York was for family or a cute guy."

"And I returned for my family."

"But you're family is fine, better then you it seems, so…who is he?"

"There is no one. I've been in the hospital this entire time I couldn't have seen anyone."

"Well it could be a doctor or another patient. Didn't you do anything else why you were there."

"I went to dinner yesterday with Larry and other then that I spent my time at the Museum of Natural History."

"Tour guides there? Waiters?"

"There is no-" and for some reason Ahkmenrah's face appeared in her head right as she was about to take a bite of her toast.

"Aha! There is someone."

"No, it could never work out. I'll be home soon, now let me eat my breakfast."

"Fine bye." They hung up and Alice thought back to the conversation and tried to figure out why Ahkmenrah appeared in her head. Deciding not to think about it she shook her head free of the thought and went on eating her breakfast.

Around lunch her brother woke up and she made them lunch. They were sitting at the table and Alice didn't touch her lunch.

"Something wrong?" Larry asked noticing Alice being deep in thought.

"I think I should go back home soon," said Alice looking up at her brother.

"Why?" her brother asked.

"Well you're better, I'm better. Ally needs me home and I have to get back to work," said Alice.

"Alright, you can use my computer after lunch to book your ticket," he said nodding in understanding. Alice smiled her appreciation and they ate their lunch and talked about old times.

After lunch Alice started looking at the different flights from J.F.K. to Heathrow. She decided on a flight leaving at 10:00PM the next night. There were two seats left so she booked it and told her brother.

"All right, then we'll go do stuff tomorrow, I have a meeting with Mr. Danning today about my inventions," he checked his watch, "I have to get ready now." He then ran to his bedroom and changed into a suit and tie then ran out the door.

"Bag!" shouted Alice before the door shut. Larry ran back in, grabbed his bag, said a hasty good-bye and ran out the door. Alice shook her head and grabbed her purse. She was going to do a little bit of shopping.

Night had fallen and Alice had been out all afternoon window shopping and actual shopping. She had lost track of time and was now rushing towards the museum. She thanked the cab driver and ran up the steps carrying along her two bags of clothes that she just bought. The doors were already locked so she banged on the door hoping someone would hear her. She noticed that it seemed to be a party night. Loud 80's music was playing and everyone was in the lobby dancing.

Luckily Sacagawea saw her and went to get Larry. He unlocked the door and let his sister in.

"Hey I was wondering where you went. Get in here so I can lock the door," said Larry. Alice came in and Larry locked the door back up.

"Sorry, lost track of time. Interesting party going on here," she said glancing at the dancing exhibits. She waved at Nick who was on top of Rexy.

"Here I'll take your shopping," said Larry taking her bags and walking toward the desk area as Alice followed.

"So how did the meeting go?" she asked leaning against the desk.

"Great," said Larry. He was about to go on when he was interrupted.

"Would the fair lady like to dance?" asked Ahkmenrah holding and hand out for Alice. Alice looked at her brother and smiled then turned to Ahkmenrah.

"Why yes she would, good sir," said Alice and she took his hand. He twirled her around and they got mixed in with all the others dancing.

Alice had a great time dancing around with all of them but had to stop when she got tired. She perched on top of the desk next to Larry and took a deep breath.

"I didn't know you could dance that well," said Larry nudging his sister.

"Hell, neither did I," she said, "so are you starting a business?"

"A few more things have to be done but things are looking good," he said smiling as they watched everyone dancing.

"That's good. How's Nick been?" she asked watching Nick as he now was dancing with Columbus.

"Good, I told him you were leaving tomorrow so he wants to spend the day with us as well," said Larry.

"Fun, well I'm tired so I think I'm going to go leave and hit the hay," said Alice jumping off of the desk.

"All right, don't do anything stupid," said Larry smirking at his sister as she went to the door. She shook her head at him then unlocked the door and left. She had just reached the bottom of the steps when she heard her name being called.

"Alice!" yelled Ahkmenrah running down the steps with her bags.

"Oh, forgot those. Thanks," she said taking the bags, "are you allowed out here?"

"Yea, I have to be inside before sunrise, or I turn to dust," said Ahkmenrah.

"Bummer, well thank you for bringing me my bags and for dancing with me tonight, it was really fun," said Alice smiling.

"I had fun too, probably the most fun I've had in 3,000 years," he said.

"Well, I'm glad I could have been apart of that," said Alice and she hugged him. She pulled away slightly but not all the way. There was something about him that just charmed her. Ahkmenrah stared into her eyes and leaned forward and just kissed her. Alice was shocked and oddly pleased. When they pulled away she just started at him.

"That was nice," said Ahkmenrah.

"And made things very confusing. You're dead during the day, what kind of relationship is this?" asked Alice taking a step back as the reality of everything hit her.

"True, is not there some way this can work?" asked Ahkmenrah.

"I don't know, I leave tomorrow and I don't know when I'll be back," said Alice sadly, "I had a great time with you tonight and last night, and I'll be stopping by tomorrow night before I leave for the airport, but that will be it."

"It cannot be!" said Ahkmenrah stepping forward and putting his hands on her shoulders.

"You're a great guy, Ahkmenrah, and I promise to visit next time I'm in New York, but let's just leave our relationship at friends," said Alice patting his arm.

"Understood," said Ahkmenrah sadly. Alice gave him one more hug before turning and heading home.

-

An: I am now currently working on three different stories here on alone. This story, my Jonathan Crane story, and I have a Wilbur Robinson story that I started. I have this week off so I'm trying to get as much done as I can.

Thanks for reading.

-Charlotte


	10. Chapter 10: Wild Goose Chase

Chapter Ten

Alice woke up late the next morning, she knew she woke up late because Nick was jumping on her bed when she woke up. He did this whenever she slept in and she was never fond of it.

"Larry get your son off of my bed," she yelled with her pillow on her head to block out the sound of Nick's shout 'wake up'.

"All right Nick, you did your job, there's ice cream in the kitchen. And you missy better wake up because you brother and nephew are going to take you out on the town," said Larry and he left the room. Alice rolled out of bed and rummaged through her bag. She had a bit of trouble falling to sleep last night after what happened so she had time to pack.

She changed into some white tights, black shorts, white shirt, and a black vest. She stretched as she walked down the hall and put her black messenger bag by the door.

"Okay I'm ready," she said after yawning.

"Finally, we get to go eat breakfast!" cried Nick as he rushed to the door. This only made sense, the only reason he would act immature was when he was hungry; men: always need food. Larry laughed and they ran out after him. Alice caught up to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder as Larry caught up after locking the door.

They walked in silence, avoiding the business people and various joggers as they made their way to a nearby diner where they got breakfast and started their day out on the town.

They went to many different sites like Times Square and Central Park. Alice made them take her to Little Italy and she forced them to sample different cheeses. She was a major in interior design, but she had a love for food. And that is why for lunch they went to one of Bobby Flay's restaurants. She was so happy and excited, both males did not understand but they enjoyed the food anyway, what made Larry happy was that Alice treated them to the lunch.

It ended all too soon and before they knew it Alice was loading her luggage into the boot of Larry's car. Nick climbed into the backseat and Alice claimed shotgun as Larry droved them over to the museum.

They walked into the museum and Larry went off to go do his job. Alice went and sat on the desk and put her bag down on it. Nick walked over and looked up at her.

"Aunt Alice," he said then stopped.

"Yes?" she asked looking at him.

"When are you coming back?"

"Oh, I don't know. When Larry needs a kidney," she said smiling at him. He laughed.

"But no really," he said after a short laugh.

"Maybe the holidays, but if you ever come to England, you are spending it with me," said Alice and she smiled at him. He nodded and went off. Alice smiled and sat for a bit. Realizing it would be still a while till the sun went down she grabbed her book and headed off to another area of the museum. No one was there, as closing hours had passed. Rebecca was coming later; she wanted to go home and changed after work. Finding her bench in the Ocean Life exhibit, she sat down and began to read.

About twenty minutes later she heard the museum come to life but she hardly noticed, she was far to interested in her book. Which means she also ignored her nephew spying on her, who ran away after hearing the 'call' from Jedadiah.

Five chapters done, Alice got up and stretched after sitting on the bench for a long time. She walked out of the exhibit and ran right into Ahkmenrah. She stumbled backwards and they both caught their balance.

"Ow! Did you know how much that beaded neck piece hurts?" asked Alice as she rubbed her upper chest where she made contact.

"Sorry, are you alright?" he asked looking concerned, worrying still over her condition.

"Yea, I'll live. Where were you headed?" she asked.

"To find you, but I guess we found each other," he said. Alice nodded and they began to walk to the lobby.

"So we're still okay right? Friends?" asked Alice making sure since he was very silent.

"Yes, friends," he said. Alice noticed the tone in his voice when he said friends but let him be since it must have too courage on his behalf to say it. She smiled at him and walked over to put her bag in her bag but found it missing.

"Er, where is my bag?" she asked looking around.

"Is this it?" asked Ahkmenrah pulling out her bag from the other side of the desks.

"Yes, thanks, I don't know what it was doing over there," said Alice walking over and taking her bag. She put her book in then noticed something important was missing. She rummaged through her bag looking for it.

"What are you looking for?" asked Ahkmenrah watching her with a stoic expression. Alice ignored him and dumped the contents of her bag out and searching through everything.

"My pass port and ticket are missing!" she exclaimed facing Ahkmenrah with a horrified look on her face.

"What does that mean?" he asked, still not full understanding the ways of the modern world.

"Without my passport I can't leave the country and go to my home country, and without my ticket I can't board my plain, but I need my pass port. Where's my brother?" asked Alice running a hand through her hair and looking around the lobby.

"He's up with Nick, battling with Dexter," said Ahkmenrah.

"Who would want my passport and ticket?" asked Alice leaning on the desk and thinking. Ahkmenrah stayed silent. Alice then looked up at him, "will you help me?" she asked desperate, I need to be at the airport in an hour." Ahkmenrah nodded and they both spilt off to search the museum for the missing passport and ticket.

Twenty minutes later Alice found herself back to the lobby. She had managed to run around the museum like crazy asking everyone if they knew where her ticket or passport were, the only reposes she got were 'No' and 'what?' Larry walked in then to see his sister out of breath and looking very frazzled.

"Um, what is going on?" he asked.

"My passport and ticket have magically gone missing. Ahkmenrah and I were trying to find- Ahkmenrah where is he?" asked Alice looking around.

"Calm down, sis, I'm sure they'll turn up," he said.

"I have to leave in forty minutes! Can you help me, the exhibits listen to you!" she said desperate.

"I'll ask Nick to help as the exhibits," said Larry backing away and running in the direction where his son was. Alice sat on the ground with her back resting against the desk and her head in her hands.

"What's wrong?" asked Jed from beside her.

"Would you happen to know where my passport and ticket are?" asked Alice looking at the two tiny figurines.

"Your what?" asked Octavious.

"Shut it," said Jed hitting Octavious in his helmet, "yea I saw the Huns with them. I asked about it but they ran off to the African Mammals exhibit."

"Thank you Jed!" shouted Alice as she immediately got up and ran off. She found her way to the African Mammals exhibit and found it locked and not a Hun in sight. She sighed and turned around to find Attila standing right there.

Alice stared at him and he produced a letter with her name written on it. Once she took it he turned around and left. Confused, she opened the letter and read:

'Dexter'

"A wild goose chase? I don't have time for this!" she matched off to find Teddy, who always knew where Dexter was. She found him in the diorama room with Sacagawea.

"I hate to interrupt but I need to find Dexter," she said. They both looked at her and Teddy smiled.

"I believe I saw him in Ahkmenrah's tomb, with a curious piece of paper," he said.

"Thanks," said Alice and she ran off hoping the 'curious piece of paper' was her ticket. She got past the jackals and found Dexter sitting in the middle of the tomb. She walked up to him with a smile on her face and he handed her the paper that said 'Alice' on the front.

"Perfect," she said and opened it up, " 'Loading Docks.' This is nuts." She got up and checked her watch; she had half an hour to go. She ran down the stairs, past her brother and nephew and to the loading docks where there on a crate she saw another note. This time it said:

'Turn around.' She did and saw Ahkmenrah standing there.

"You were the one behind all this?" she asked.

"Yes, I am sorry," he said.

"I know you want me to stay, here sit next to me," said Alice as she sat on a crate and Ahkmenrah sat next to her, "I can't stay, I have another home and I have a job there, and I have to pay my rent or my room mate is going to have my head," said Alice. Ahkmenrah looked shocked, "Not literally of course. What I mean to say is, if I don't go home now then I will have to go home eventually, and the sooner I leave the sooner I can come back."

"I don't want you to leave at all," he said taking her hand.

"Think about it this way, now you are immortal. You can't age and you can't die , and you come alive at night, your almost like a vampire, but still human. The point is you will come to life as long as you have your tablet and eventually those years will feel like months even weeks, and I will be back before you know it," he said.

"I guess you can think of it that way," he said.

"I will see you again. Now can I please have my ticket and passport," she asked holding her other hand out. He reached into his cloak and pulled out her ticket. She took it and waited.

"What?" he asked.

"My passport?" asked Alice. Ahkmenrah shook his head.

"Nick has it, he knew it was more important and took it from Attila," he said.

"Smart kid, come on I have to leave soon," she said. Ahkmenrah looked down and release her hand while standing he began to walk away when Alice stood up and stopped him.

"Ahkmenrah," she said he turned around and she grabbed the front and his cloak and planted a kiss on his lips. He was shocked and didn't have anytime to react before she pulled away and winked at him and left the loading docks.

-

A/n: updates might be coming at a slower pace because I have tap/musical rehearsal four nights a week for one hour to three hours.

Thanks for reading, and comments are appreciated.

-Charlotte


	11. Chapter 11: New Night Guard

Chapter Eleven

It had been a few years now and Alice had gone back to New York only once for Christmas, but she did not have time to stop by the museum. Now she had her things packed and was moving to New York. Her brother found her an apartment and a job, his old job. His inventions were now up and swinging and he became a very wealthy man and now it was time to give up his old job. Alice really didn't know how she got roped into the job but there she was staring at boxes in her now empty apartment.

"I can't believe you are leaving me," said Ally as she came out of her room and stood next to Alice.

"I'm sure you'll be happier with your new room mate," said Alice. While she was gone, Ally had met a boy and they had been together ever since. When Alice announced she was moving Ally knew she couldn't pay the rent herself so she asked her boyfriend to move in.

"We have move on with life sometimes," she said, "well let's get everything in the cab you don't want to miss your flight."

Together they moved everything into the cab and Alice said her good byes. She got in the car and next thing she knew she was sitting on the airplane headed for New York.

Alice waited at baggage claim and out came her boxes she piled them onto her cart and pushed it outside to find her brother standing there. He smiled and made his way over to her help push the cart.

"What no hug?" asked Alice. He laughed and hugged her.

"Good to see you," he said and they resumed on their way to the car. After loading it all up Alice got in and they were headed to her new apartment, which was on the floor below his new apartment.

"So when do I start?" she asked as she placed the last box in her new one person apartment.

"Well I hoping tonight just let you get back into the swing of it," he said leaning against a tower of box.

"Fine by me," she said taking her jacket off.

"Well I have to head back to the office, but I'll be back to take you to the museum," he said. She nodded and hugged him before he left. Alice looked at the boxes and sighed.

"Might as well get started," she said.

That night Alice was staring at herself in the night guard uniform and sighed, it really did not suit her. She shrugged and walked out into the hallway.

"As you all know, I have started a business and because of that I can't be night guard anymore," explained her brother.

"What?" asked Jedadiah, "then who is taking over?"

"Well I'm glad to inform you it is someone you already know," he said, "everyone I would like to introduce you to your new night guard, my sister Alice." That was her cue. She walked out and gave a slight wave.

"Hey," she greeted. Everyone stayed silent as they stared her before Teddy broke the silence.

"Welcome back," he said getting off Texas and walked over to hug her.

"Thanks Mr. President," she said and smiled up at him.

"Please be nice to her," Larry said. One by one Alice greeted everyone and then they scattered because they really didn't want to hang around much more. She finally came to the end of the line of people, animals, and various other exhibits when there standing in his glorious gold robes was the one person she missed the most from this museum.

They stared into each others eyes for a while until Ahkmenrah couldn't take it and he pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back and they stood there never wanting to let go.

"How have you been?" she asked finally pulling away.

"Good," he replied. They began to walk around catching up when Larry came running up to them.

"I have to go back to the office, something has happened," he said, "think you can handle it tonight?"

"Yea," shrugged Alice, it seemed pretty easy going so far.

"I'll help her," said Akmenrah. Alice glanced at him before returning her attention to Larry.

"Go," she said. Larry nodded and ran off.

"Does Lawrence ever sleep?" asked Teddy riding by.

"I don't think so," Alice said.

Teddy rode away and Alice and Ahkmenrah continued to walk around the museum, stopping quarrels and helping the exhibits. Eventually it came time for the exhibits to return home. Alice walked with Ahkmenrah to his exhibit and he gave her another hug before getting back into his sarcophagus. She helped push the lid back on and went to check all the other exhibits were back in place. She cleaned up some of the Hun's damage and changed out of her uniform.

She was walking out and managed to avoid the curator who was flipping through some mail with a rather angry expression on his face as he headed to his office. She slipped out and caught a taxi to take her back to her new apartment to get some sleep.

A/n: I know it is slightly short and that it has been a while since I've updated.

On Sunday I was at the Museum of Natural History and that sort of inspired me. Even though the museum was not as exciting on the interior as I thought it would be in the movie. No I didn't think the exhibits would come to life but the décor and layout of the exhibits seemed more interesting in the movie then they actually are.

Anyway I plan to finished this story soon, but I have been focusing more on my Toy Story…story, but I have a plan as to where I am taking this story and hopefully that will get me going.

Thanks for reading.

-Charlotte


	12. Chapter 12: Time for a Change

Chapter Twelve

"Did you see?" asked Larry on the phone. Alice yawned and turned her television off.

"Yes, I did," she said.

"Well how was it?" he asked.

"You know no one watches paid programming right?" asked Alice as she made her way to her bedroom.

"You did," he stated.

"Because if I didn't you would have killed me in my sleep."

"I was told it was great publicity and I think my glow in the dark flashlight is going to be big."

"Sure brother. Look I was up all night, as you should know, and I need sleep."

"Fine, good night." They both hung and Alice happily got the sleep she needed.

The next day Alice walked into work and nodded to the workers that were just leaving. They had spent the day packing all the old exhibits up. The museum was closed due to renovations and all the old exhibits were going to storage. That is why Alice was expecting her brother to show up that night so she can show him. He deserved to know.

Alice was walking up the steps when she passed by Dr. McPhee who was heading back toward's his office to get his briefcase.

"Your hotshot brother it back," he said before walking onward. Alice nodded and headed to the main area.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked turning towards his sister.

"I felt I had to show you. But there is nothing that can be done. Times change," said Alice with a look of pity towards her brother. Larry was about to say more when Dr. McPhee walked by and left the museum. Alice went and locked the door as the sun finally set on the horizon. A few moments later the lids on the crates burst open and the exhibits came out one by one. Teddy went over to help Sacagewea and Larry went off to talk with his friends who were shocked to see him.

Alice watched as Larry was trying to help the situation but the exhibits were smarter, shockingly since they don't have brains. Ahkmenrah walked over and stood next to Alice who watched the exhibits walk off.

"I'll still be here," he said watching Larry as well.

"I know, but this is all their last night here and alive, and they don't know it," said Alice turning to face Ahkmenrah.

"Would it really be better to tell them?" he asked.

"No, we just have to act like everything is normal and try to make them happy," said Alice. Ahkmenrah nodded and together they headed off towards the other areas of the museum to lock up.

Sunrise came too soon and Alice said good bye to all the exhibits.

"I will leave you now," said Ahkmenrah in Alice's ear. She turned and smiled at him with a sad smile.

"See you tomorrow," she said. He nodded, kissed her hand, and headed off. Alice turned back to the exhibits and saw Larry off with Teddy.

"Alice might I have a word?" asked Sacagewea who was standing in her crate.

"Of course," said Alice walking up to her.

"I didn't want to say anything, but seeing as this is my last night here with you I felt I should tell you something. Ahkmenrah loves you, I can see it in his eyes, and I can see it in yours that you love him back," she said.

"Okay, wow," said Alice. She knew they had something special but never thought it was love since in her mind she could hardly get over the fact that he only came to life at night.

"I know he is staying here at the museum, along with his tablet, and along with Teddy, so you will still be together, but please do me a favour, since Teddy and I can no long be together, will you and Ahkmenrah be together in our honour. It sounds odd I know but I wish it," she said.

"Of course," said Alice smiling at her and she lowered herself into the box, closed the lid and the sun came up.

Alice left with her brother and together they ate a very silent breakfast. Larry soon headed off to work and Alice went back to her apartment, trying to sleep but finding it difficult.

Later that day she got a phone call saying that she did not need to go into work that night because the museum would be locked up and no one had been in all evening. She was sad that she couldn't tell Ahkmenrah what Sacagawea had told her but would be patient and wait.

She was just about to doze off to sleep when her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered it groggily and half awake.

"Why aren't you at the museum?" asked Larry sounding like he was running.

"Off for the night," she said sitting up and rubbing her face.

"Well there is a problem at the archives. Appearently your boyfriend has an older brother who is not playing very nicely with the old exhibits," said Larry pausing to catch his breath.

"How do you know this?" asked Alice waking up to the news.

"Jedadiah called me and told me. Look I'm flying to D.C. tonight and Nick is with his mum, I want you to come with me," said Larry running once more.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you seem to have a way with three thousand year old Egyptian guys," said Larry.

"All right fine I'll go with you," she said.

"Good I'm at your door now," said Larry and he hung up. Alice did too and heard a knock on her door. She grabbed a bag to stuff together before opening the door.

"Let's go," she said locking her door. Larry nodded and they quickly caught a taxi to JFK.

A/n: so I'm getting into the second movie now and I will go a little bit beyond the second movie but not much, it does have to end at some point. These chapters are a little shorter then I would like but I felt that it was a good breaking point in the story. Next chapter will be out soon. Thank you for reading, please review.

-Charlotte


	13. Chapter 13: Older Brothers

Chapter Thirteen

Alice and Larry entered the Air and Space Museum together with one thing in mind: find the archives. They were hopeful that Nicky would call them and tell them how to get there but he was at school right now so they had to wait. In the mean time they couldn't waste anytime.

"Come on let's ask that tour guide," said Larry.

"I don't think she'll help-" started Alice but Larry just cut her off and dragged her to the group and the guide.

"Hi, excuse me. Could you tell me how to get to the Federal Archives?" he asked dropping Alice's arm.

"Of course. Just be a historical document worthy of storing for all eternity," she said with a serious face which made Alice raise an eyebrow at her. Really? This was they type of person the Smithsonian was hiring. Then the tour guide started laugh, causing the tour group to laugh and Larry to think the same thing his sister was just thinking.

"I'm kidding. They're not a document," laughed the tour guide before becoming serious again, "I'm sorry, sir, the Archives are underground, and they're a secure area."

"Really? Like, totally secure? Okay, thank you," rambled Larry before dragging Alice with him again.

"Now where are we going? And how are we going to get into those archives?" asked Alice as they started to scour the Air and Space Museum.

"We need to first find the entrance and then someone stupid enough to let us steal their ID badge. If that tour guide was any indication I'm sure we'll find a security guard similar that I can trick," said Larry spotting a door that would work but it was guarded.

"Good plan, I don't think there are any security guards like that here," said Alice looking at a guard walk by that was particularly buff and scary looking, "maybe someplace not so crowded?"

"Good idea," said Larry and they left the Air and Space Museum to go see the other areas of the Smithsonian, but not for tourist reasons.

They walked through the art museum and moved, all at a quick pace because the museum was closing soon and the sun was starting to fall. They made their way into the Smithsonian Institution and looked around till Alice stopped and pointed at a security guard nearby that looked promising.

"Bingo. Larry look… Larry?" Alice looked around her and saw her brother up ahead looking at 'The Gate of Kahmunrah', "Ahkmenrah's older brother had a gate?" She asked and walked over to it was well. Larry was leaning in to get a closer look when the security guard she had spotted saw Larry a bit to close to the artifact.

"Hey! What are you doing?" he asked. The guy looked like a dork so Alice went and stood at the Al Capone display pretending to look at it when really she was listening to what was happening with Larry and the dumb security guard.

"No touching," said the guard.

"No- no, I wasn't gonna touch it," defended Larry.

"You're moving in with some I.T.T., bro," said the guard, causing Alice to become very confused. This guard really was something.

"I.T.T.?" asked Larry confused as well.

"That's 'Intent To Touch', homey," said the guard now in front of Larry.

"I- no, I wasn't. You're not allowed to go over the-" started Larry but was interrupted.

"What, are you gonna kiss it?" asked the guard, yeah Alice knew how to pick them.

"All right, sorry," said Larry not believing what he had to deal with here.

"Put your hand on it and touch it. 'Cause I stand there and I wait all day for a little girl like you to come in and put her precious nail-polished nails all over the exhibits," said the guard. Alice scoffed, that guard probably stood there all day thinking up lame insults like that one.

"Sorry. Last time I checked, I thought we lived in a free country, so," said Larry who was getting annoyed.

"No, we don't," said the guard.

"No?" asked Larry.

"It's the United States of Don't Touch That Thing Right in Front of You," said the guard.

"I just want to… I'm allowed o look at it there, okay?" asked Larry.

"See what happens when you touch it," said the guard who clearly, this was the only eventful thing that happened all day and he was milking it, or he was just an idiot. Alice thought it was both.

"So you're threatening me?" asked Larry seriously, "you're threatening me, Brandon?"

"It's 'Brundon'." Said the guard softly.

"Excuse me?" asked Larry leaning in a bit.

"Brundon!" exclaimed the guard now getting annoyed.

"Brundon?" asked Larry finding it humorous.

"Bu-rundon," said the guard, Brundon, back.

"Brundon," said Larry who then looked at the name tag, "what, did they run out of the 'U's on your nameplate maker?"

"I don't know, did they run out of jokes at the interesting joke store that you shop at?" Brundon asked back.

"Look, sorry, it looks like 'Brandon', but-" started Larry who was once again interrupted.

"I'm not here to be your speech therapist. It's 'Brundon'," said Brundon.

"'Brundon', okay…"

"You never heard of the name before?"

"'Brundon'? No."

"Look up most popular baby names in 1984. 'Brundon'."

"Okay, are you threatening me Brundon?"

"I don't know Princess Jasmine. Am I?" He opened up his jacket and showed his badge and flash light.

"Oh, wow/ Lunabeam nine-volt," said Larry, of course knowing what it is.

"Yeah," replied Brundon.

"Wonderful piece of hardware, huh?" asked Larry.

"That's their title, Lunabeam Nine," said Brundon.

"Great," said Larry. Alice was getting board and they were starting to talk about flashlights, not that she didn't love hers, but she didn't need to hear them go off about them so she moved to another part of the Intistution where she could here their murmurs but it wasn't loud enough to hear them.

A little while later she head Larry come up to her and she turned to see him holding 'Brundon's ID card out. Why that loser could be allowed into the archives I'll never know.

"They guy probably steal's stuff and sells it on craigslist," said Alice looking around and her brother gave her an odd look.

"You're from England, how do you know about craislist?" he asked.

"I've lived here long enough, Princess Jasmine," said Alice smirking as she took the pass from her brother and slid it into the swiper.

"Don't call me that," he said opening the door and letting her go in first. They were in some sort of hallway with stuff leaning against the walls. No one was in the hallway luckily but as they walked on two security guards turned the corner at the end up ahead of them and Larry pulled Alice into an empty locker room.

"Quit pulling me everywhere," whispered Alice as Larry closed the door.

"Sorry," he said looking around the room and spotting the spare uniforms, "quick put this on," he said tossing her a small one. She turned around and they both quickly changed so that they could blend in.

"It looks good on you," she said looking at her brother once she had changed.

"Thanks," he said passing her flashlight. He made sure the coast we clear before they headed back out into the hallway.

"Call Nick, so we can figure out where to go from here," said Alice as they looked up and down the hallway. He pressed speed dial and Nick picked up immediately.

"Okay, buddy. We're in," said Larry as they headed to down the hallway to the right.

"Great. Where are you?" asked Nick.

"Northeast corner of the Castle, just off the Commons," said Larry looking at Alice to make sure that was correct. She nodded and went back to keeping watch, "I need you to lead me to the Archives."

"Okay. At the end of the hall, turn right," instructed Nick, "there should be a stairwell coming up on your left."

"Got it said Larry as they turned right.

"Now it is kind of a maze down there. Those underground tunnels connect a bunch of different buildings. It could get complicated."

"We'd better hurry because we only got 28 minutes till sundown," said Larry checking his watch before him and Alice went into the stairwell.

"When you get down to B level, you want to take another left…" he trail out.

"Nick? Hello, Nick?" asked Larry, "Nick… Nick you're…"

"Larry, more guards," said Alice and he put his phone away and they headed down the stairs to B level. They guessed where to go, taking a left, because that was what Nick had said. They came to a storage area that had a security area to get in. Larry reach in and pulled out the badge he stole off of Brundon.

"Camera," whispered Alice pointing. He placed the badge under the camera, blocking them from view and making the guard there think it was Brundon.

"Brundon, HEY! Later Dude," said the security guy letting them in. Alice looked at Larry and shook her head at the type of world it was come there where these idiots are working Smithsonian security.

They walked in, flashlights on, and search around at all the boxes.

"It probably wouldn't be put away quite yet," said Alice as they found a large box laying in the middle of the room. Larry opened it and a giant squid's legs fell out. They put them back in and put the box back together.

"Not it, let's move on," said Larry. They walked around some more until up ahead they saw some Egyptian statues frozen pointing at a large metal storage box that was slightly. Larry went to the opening to look inside while Alice looked at the statues. She found a particularly angry one what had a large headpiece. She assumed he was the leader. Larry turned the lights on and she blinked a bit before putting her flashlight away. She was about to go to Larry who had retrieved the tablet when it glowed and she heard a voice behind them.

Before she knew it the metal storage container was shut and she was standing next to her brother, who was holding the tablet, facing the Egyptian guys who were pointing spears at the. Except the leader, he was pointing his finger at them. He put it down and walked up to them looking at them strangely. He said something that seemed like a question but Larry and Alice had no idea.

Then he asked in French which Alice was about to respond when he asked in English and Larry perked up.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" asked Larry who just came right out with it. Alice shook her head and awaited the answer.

"I am Kahmunrah," started Kahmunrah in a seeming theatrical performance, "the great king of the great kings, and from the darkest depths of ancient history, I have come back to life!" he said yelling the last part. Alice could help noticing the slight lisp he had finding it very odd for an ancient Egyptian pharaoh to have a lisp.

"Uh-huh," said Larry shaking his head and looking at Alice who shrugged with a laid back expression.

"Perhaps you did not hear what I just said. I am a centuries-old Egyptian Pharaoh. I was dead, but now I have come back to lie!" again he yelled it.

"Yeah, no. I heard that. I got that. Welcome back," said Larry.

"Yeah, not impressive, I have a 'thing' with one of you," said Alice crossing her arms as if expecting something else.

"Wh-who are you?" he asked looking back and forth between the two.

"Larry Daley, Daley Devices. It's up in New York. This is my sister Alice Daley," said Larry and Alice waved when he said her name, "It's funny, we know your brother. Actually that 'one of you' that she has a 'thing' with is your brother, Ahkmenrah."

"Do you?" asked Kahmunrah looking at Alice.

"Yeah," she replied.

"They know baby brother. They favourite son," said Kahmunrah looking slightly ticked off.

"Yeah, good kid," said Larry.

"Isn't he just? You know, Mother and Father always gave him the best of everything, and I do mean everything," he said looking Alice up and down before looking back at Larry, "They even gave him the throne. The throne which was rightfully mine!"

"He never mentioned that," said Larry looking at Alice for confirmation. Alice shook her head and shrugged having never heard this bit before either. She knew he had a brother though.

"I'll just bet he didn't. Well, now begins the era of Kahmunrah because I have come back to…Never mind, just hand me the tablet," he said giving up on trying to impress the siblings.

"Don't give it to him, Gigantor!" Jedadiah yelled from inside the storage bin.

"Silence! Silence in there, please!" shouted Kahmunrah back who banged on the door, "don't make me come in there!"

"No! I won't be muzzled!" yelled Jed and Alice shook her head at the tiny cowboy's ambition.

"Look, that tablet is more powerful that you, Larry Daley of Daley Devices, can possible imagine," he said talking only to Larry since he was the one holding it behind his back to keep it from Kahmunrah. "Bringing things back to life is just a parlour trick. With it, I shall unlock the Gate to the Underworld and bring forth my army from the Land of the Dead. So if it's not too much trouble…" the spears came up and were all pointing at Alice and Larry's heads, "…hand it over." Larru paused before giving Kamunrah the tablet.

"Okay, here you go," he said simply.

"Wise decision," said Kahmunrah slightly shocked that he just handed it over, but pleased nonetheless. He gave the order and the spears went down.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, I thought you wanted the Cube, but," said Larry. Alice had already rushed to the storage bin figuring her brother had something in mind and was about to open the bin when a spear on her neck stopped her.

"The cube?" asked Kahmunrah confused.

"The Cube of Rubik," said Larry so seriously that Alice had to retain a laugh. This wasn't what she thought Larry had in mind but it caught Kahmunrah's interest so it might work.

"All right, what is this Cube of Rubik, then?" asked Kahmunrah walking back to Larry.

"It's the cube, you know the cube that turns all who oppose you to dust," said Larry thinking on his feet, "that one? Whatever. I thought…It was m bad, 'cause…You know what? By the way, your brother didn't want to mess with it, either. Yeah, he wanted to play it safe, too. Just you sort of struck me as a next-level sort of guy, so I was…" Kahmunrah ordered and the spears went back up. Alice's guard moving her next to Larry in the centre of the spear ring.

"I am not my brother, Larry. I will kill you and your friends in the blink of an eye. Sparring your sister of course," he said looking Alice up and down yet again. She shuddered and looked disgusted. Kahmunrah was pleased with the result he gave and went back to look at Larry who had been watching the exchanged with the same expression as his sister. He called off the guards but stilled stood in front of them.

"Now take me to this Cube of Rubik."

a/n: I know it has been a long time since I updated. I had an original idea down and then I recently changed it to make things easier on me. So I'm planning not to just follow the dialogue of the second movie, but for this first bit with Kahmunrah there will be some 'follow the dialogue and occasional add the oc in' but it will change from time to time for long periods, hopefully.

-Charlotte


	14. Chapter 14: The Height of Fashion

Chapter Fourteen

They were led, by Larry, to the box he and Alice had opened earlier. Alice, who had spears pointed at her, carefully stepped a bit away from the box, not wanting to be near the creature when it was realised.

"Open it," ordered Kahmunrah to Larry. Larry went and did as he was told, making sure to move out of the way when he did. The tentacles launched out in all directions and, sadly, one of those directions was right at Alice. She flew back and luckily her guards broke her fall. She fell to the ground and rubbed her head.

"I still have your friends!" yelled Kahmunrah. He then ordered his men to run after Larry. Alice was now alone with Kahmunrah and the giant octopus which quickly scurried off in a random direction. Alice got up with a groan and watched Kahmunrah as he was thinking.

Alice decided to take this time to try and make a run for it to her friends when Kahmunrah stopped her.

"And where do you think you are going?" he asked looking at her and moving towards her,

"Oh, no where," she replied casually.

"Good, you are coming with me," he said grabbing her upper arm and pulling her along with her.

"Now where are we going?" she dared to ask as they walked down rows and rows of boxes.

"Tell me what bad guys do you know of in history?" asked Kahmunrah with an evil grin.

"You mean people like Hitler?" asked Alice hoping that he wasn't going to give him any ideas. She really didn't need to meet Hitler tonight. By her knowledge, she didn't believe there wasn't a Hitler here, but she could be wrong.

"Ha, sadly there is no Hitler here, but there are others. We shall unite with them and-" he started but Alice had to interrupt.

" 'We'? Who is this 'we' you speak of? I'm not with you," said Alice who stopped walking. Kahmunrah turned to glare at her before pulling her along again.

"I am Kanmunrah. I am half god, once removed on my mother's side, rightful ruler of Egypt, future ruler of… well, everything else," he said while pacing in front of three very evil guys. Now Alice didn't help him find them, he had his men find them. Alice was currently sitting in the background on some empty boxes, their occupants being somewhere else, wandering around. "Now, I have lost some men. So, I am in need of some new generals to join me in my little plan of conquering this world. Ivan the Terrible. Napoleon Bonaparte. And young Al Capone. Some of the most despicable, most feared leaders in all of history. Gentlemen, really it is just fantastic to meet you all."

"And us you," said Ivan the Terrible with the other two nodding their heads in agreement.

"All I ask is your allegiance, and in return, I offer you the world. Literally. Are there any questions?" asked Kahmunrah.

"Yeah, I got one. How come you're wearing a dress?" asked Al Capone which caused Alice to burst into laughter and everyone turned to look at her.

"Shut up," said Kahmnrah looking at her.

"I'm sorry, but I never thought of it as a dress before, and I must agree with Mr. Capone here, it does look like a dress," said Alice, calming her laughter. Al Capone smirked at her but she didn't notice because she still had the image of Kahmunrah in her friends hot pink prom dress in her head that she was trying, and failing, to get out.

"This is not a dress," said Kahmunrah facing the three evil characters once more, "This is a tunic. It was the height of fashion three thousand years ago, I assure you. Are there any other questions?"

"Da," said Ivan the Terrible, "This dress you're wearing, do we have to wear one of these, too?"

"Well- of course- were you not listening? I just told Mr. Capone here that this is not a dress. It is, in fact a tunic. Very big difference. Are there any other questions?" asked Kahmunrah who was beginning to question his new help. Napoleon raised his hand and Kahmunrah sighed, "Are there any questions not about the dress? Tunic?" he said correcting himself. Napoleon lowered his hand and Alice stared at them. She couldn't believe these were some of the worst people in the world and when it came to world domination all they cared about was what Kahmunrah was wearing.

"All right, then." Kahmunrah went on, "Moonlight is wasting, and the time is short."

"Short?" asked Napoleon grabbing his sword, "why do you look at me when you say 'short'?"

"B-I-s-sorry. It slipped out," stuttered Kahmunrah with his hands up in surrender. Napoleon glared at him, then pointed before returning to their line.

"Da. If we are talking about world domination, then of course, I am interested. But first I want to clarify something so you know what you are getting. People always say 'Ivan the Terrible, he's so terrible. I'm so scared of Ivan. He's bad news.' When in fact, the correct translation is 'Ivan the Awesome'," said…Ivan the 'Awesome.

"Ivan the Awesome?" asked Kahmunrah.

"If you ask me, that is what makes you terrible," Alice muttered to herself. Al Capone smirked at her again and gave him a weird look.

"Not really as catchy, is it? I mean, 'Ivan the Terrible', that really pops," said Kahmunrah looking in disbelief at Ivan the 'Whoever'.

"But I wasn't terrible. In fact, I was quite an effective leader," said Ivan and Alice scoffed. They all turned to look at her, and she was pretending to be preoccupied with something on the ceiling. Kahmunrah turned back to face his new men.

"Now, I'd like to wrap up the old meet-and-greet by asking you gentlemen a question. Are you with me?"

"Yeah. Yeah, sure," said Al Capone.

"Oui," said Napoleon.

"Da, but…" started Ivan.

"Then bring Larry Daley of Daley Devices and the Golden Tablet of Ahkmenrah to me!" Kahmunrah forcefully. They all left in their separate ways and Kahmunrah turned back to Alice.

"You get to stay with me," he said.

"That was the best your men could find?" asked Alice as she got off her box.

"Who would you have suggested?" asked Kahmunrah.

"People that weren't so preoccupied by your choice of wardrobe. But I guess it is done now," said Alice with a shrug. Kahmunrah glared and grabbed Alice's arm again.

"You are going to go build me a throne. As ruler of this world I need a throne," he said and he dragged her through the storage area.

A/n: a little short and kind of boring since it was mostly dialogue from the movie. And for a couple of chapters it will be like that. But once I hit more towards the end of the movie I will do more then just what is in the movie.

Thank you for reading.


	15. Chapter 15: Just Simplify

Chapter Fifteen

The throne was set up inside the Smithsonian Castle in front of the stain glass windows. There was a pile of old artefacts and memorabilia that was on display in the museum. On top of it all was chair that Kahmunrah was sitting at, going through each of the pieces and observing them. Ivan the 'Terrible' and Al Capone were both with him, as well as Alice who was leaning against the wall behind the pile.

She realised that Al Capone kept staring at her and she really didn't like it so she sort of hid from view.

"Why, these aren't real rubies at all," said Kahmunrah after looking at the ruby slippers from the Wizard of Oz, "ruby slipped indeed." He said before tossing is to the side. Alice gawked at that and then glared at the back of Kahmunrah's head, "But, whoever you are, Archie Bunker, you had one comfortable throne."

Footsteps then entered and one of Al Capone's men came pounding in holding a cage.

"Hey boss, caught this one trying to escape through a rust hole in the crate," said the henchman. Alice stood up and saw Jedediah in the cage, "One of his little friends got away.

"Oh, please," said Kahmunrah, "What damage could they possibly do? Why they are no bigger than a little grain of couscous. Aren't you?"

"You know, two words come to mind when I hear you talk. 'Delusional' and 'weirdo'. And if I had to say a third, 'goofy'. Just goofy," said Jed. Alice came out from behind her pile and nodded.

"Goofy suits him," said Alice crossing her arms and nodding in agreement while looking at Kahmunrah. Jed smiled at her before looking back at Kahmunrah.

"Now you let old Jedediah out of here or he's gunna get angry," said Jed.

"I'm sorry," sputtered Kahmunrah, "I just can't take you seriously. You're just adorable, even when you're threatening me. It's hilarious. Is it just me, or are these guys unbelievably cute?"

"Now hold it a second now. Now, you have a right to keep me as your captive, torture me, even, but don't call me cute! I ain't cute!" said Jed. More was going to be said when Napoleon screamed something in French and everyone turned to see him enter with Larry.

"Way to go Larry," said Alice. He looked at her and shrugged. Kahmunrah got off his throne and walked down towards Larry with Ivan and Al Capone following. Alice was pushed along by one of the henchmen.

"Hello, Mr. Daley. Nice to see you again," said Kahmunrah as he now stood in front of Larry. "Now, if you don't mind, I shall take that from you," he said and took the tablet away, "Thank you. Finally. Finally! After three thousand years," said Kahmunrah as he made his way to his Gate, not before smirking at Alice. He placed the table in it's place and continued to talk, "Me evil army of the damned, my beautiful, beautiful army, shall be unleashed!"

During this process of talking he also was putting a code to unleash the army, but when he dramatically turned to everyone else and screamed 'unleashed' everyone couldn't help but look around for nothing was happening.

"Are they invisible or something?" Alice heard her guard ask himself and continue to lok around as Kahmunrah faced his Gate once more.

"I'm afraid that Mother and Father may have slightly, changed the combination on me," he sighed and nervously looked at everyone as he said this.

"Wow, I guess this whole, uh, unleashing-the-underworld thing isn't really working for you, huh?" asked Larry as Ivan turned to look at him, "it's just, you've waited thousands of years to come back from the dead and everything, and now you can't get it open."

"I bet Ahkmenrah knows the combination," muttered Alice watching Kahmunrah regain his composure.

"Fear not, for I shall wait a thousand more if I must," said Kahmunrah.

"Good, 'cause in a few hours you'll be standing here in a frustrated position, froze, and Alice and I will walk out of here with our buddies and that'll be that," said Larry.

"And Ahkmenrah will have the tablet once more, where it belongs. So please, take your time," said Alice smiling at Kahmunrah who clenched his fist at the mention of his brother.

"Don't say his name!" he pouted, "and might I point out who I have captured?" He point to the cage that still held Jed and Larry grew concerned. "Open that cage," said Kahmunrah walking over to the henchman holding it.

"What are yo- what are you doing?" asked Larry trying to move closer by was blocked by Ivan. Alice tried to do the same but her guard blocked her as well.

"No toughing! No touching! Don't you manhandle me!" shouted Jed in his cage as Kahmunrah came closer.

"Oh look, he's having a tiny little tantrum," said Kahmunrah finding Jed very amusing.

"Jed?" yelled Larry trying to get his attention. Kahmunrah reached into the cage and reached for Jed.

"Ah-ah, now, don't you squirm! Don't squirm. It'll only be worse for you," he said as he pulled Jed out of the cage.

"Put him down," ordered Larry, trying to do all he can while being restrained.

"Don't be afraid. I shan't hurt you," shanted Kahmunrah before dropping Jed into an hour glass and tipping it over, "Oops. I lied. Oh, I don't think he has all night at all, Mr. Daley. From the looks of things, I'd say he has a little over an hour."

"Get me out of here!" shouted Jed trying to block the sand that was falling on him.

"You were the guardian! You know all about this tablet!" said Kahmunrah taking the tablet from it's place in the gate and moving towards Larry, "You're obviously much more clever than the rest of us. You may or may not know the combination, but I am going to give you exactly one hour to figure it out. If you do not, I shall kill your friends, and you're sister. And please don't think about escaping for I shall be watching you."

"Look I don't even know how to begin to decipher this time, all right? Really? Alice would know since she spends so much time with Ahkmenrah," said Larry pointing to his sister now getting desperate.

"Oh, what a pity. And you're little cowboy friend seemed like such a charming little fellow. Your sister will not help you on this task, I need to ask her some things. Tick-tock, Mr. Daley, your hour has begun. Shoo!" said Kahmunrah and Larry took of running down the hall.

"Larry wait!" yelled Alice wishing to tell him what she figured out but he was already long gone.

.

"You know, I do sort of feel like a floating butterfly," said Kahmunrah after pretending to punch while wearing the Mohammad Ali robe.

"Are you going to ask your questions or not?" asked Alice bored out of her mind.

"Not yet, I'm still going through my new things," said Kahmunrah.

"Mr. Eygpt," said Ivan walking in, "these two here heard that we're taking over the world and they want in. I don't know who they are, but they're on exhibit here, too, apparently."

"I don't even know what they are. Alice come here," said Kahmunrah as he walked up to the previously two mentioned. Alice got up and walked up to the group.

"What?" she asked but Kahmunrah ignored her.

"I'm sorry, but we're all full up in our axis of evil today. Sorry," said Kahmunrah.

"Come on! But I'm bad! I'm bad!" whined Oscar the Grouch, "hey, I could show you how bad I am!" He did some sort of growl that was very pathetic and Alice raised her eyebrows at him.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not buying it. You don't seem very bad. You just seem sort of vaguely grouchy to me," said Kahmunrah, "who is he anyway?"

"That is Oscar the Grouch. He is a puppet from a kids' show called Sesame Street," said Alice. Her favourite character growing up was The Count. Three, three evil idiots trying to take over the world, ha, ha, ha.

"What are you doing? What is that? What is this? What does this mean? You've lost me," said Kahmunrah copying Darth Vader's hand motion, "Is that you breathing? Because I can't hear myself think. Can I make one suggestion to you, my friend? Just simplify. There's just too much going on here. You're evil, you're asthmatic, you're a robot…And what is that cape for? Are we going to the opera? I don't think so. Sorry! Goodbye," said Kahmunrah as Darth Vader closed the lid on Oscar's garbage can.

"Who was that?" he asked once they had left.

"That was Darth Vader probably one of the scariest villains in the universe, scarier than you," said Alice smirking at Kahmunrah's mistake. He was about to comment when Napoleon yelled out. What that man lacked in height he gained in voice.

"Attention! He's leaving with the tablet!" yelled Napoleon who was keeping watch. Kahmunrah ran over to him and looked for himself.

"He's trying to escape with my tablet. Everyone go! Kill him and bring me the tablet! Come on, people! Let's go! Without that tablet, we've nothing!" shouted Kahmunrah and everyone ran off to go after Larry.

Of course Kahmunrah had told everyone to go, and her guard, as stupid as he is, went as well allowing Alice the chance to escape. She found her way down to the archives and found the storage box holding the old exhibits form her museum. There were two of Capone's black and white men guarding it and Alice prepared to fight.

She quietly stole one of their guns that was propped up against the storage unit and fired it at both of them. She has never fired a gun before, and definitely never at a person, but she kept telling herself that they weren't real…'cause they weren't.

There was silence in the storage unit as she walked over to the door and opened it, but once everyone inside saw her they began to cheer.

"Where is Larry?" asked Sacagawea.

"I don't actually know, but we have to help him," said Alice making sure everyone was there, "Jed was captured and put into an hour glass, and I'm guessing Octavious was the one who escaped. Any idea where he went?" They all shook their head's 'no'.

"Who is this?" asked Custer.

"Alice Daley," she said getting everyone out of the storage unit, "you're General Custer. Wow, what are you doing at the Smithsonian?" She knew his history and found it funny that a failure like him would be at the Smithsonian.

"Oh good, I found it," said a voice from behind them. Alice turned around and her jaw dropped.

"Amelia Earheart?" asked Alice.

"That's right, now which one of you is Alice Daley?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I am," said Alice putting her hand up.

"Your brother found me and I have been helping him, now I'm here to help you. Come on let's get a move on," she said proudly.

"Larry found Amelia Earheart? That's impressive," said Alice to herself as she made sure everyone was there and they headed out.


	16. Chapter 16: Epic Battle

Chapter Sixteen

The Calvary sounded and Alice and Amelia were at the head of it. Amelia was ready for the final epic battle while Alice just wanted to say something to her brother. Everyone turned to face them.

"We are not going to attack right," started Custer, "Now!" Everyone cheered, except Alice, and they all ran forward, except Alice.

"Get them!" yelled Kahmunrah and all of his men ran forward. Alice spotted Larry in the middle of the whole battle and carefully made her way towards him.

"Larry!" she said as he back flipped a guy, "Larry, I have to tell you something."

"I don't think it is the best time right now," he said and then lost his hold on the hourglass that held Jed. He watched it go flying then ran after it.

"Larry! It's important," she yelled after him but he either ignored her or didn't hear her over the yells.

"You're coming with my, doll," said Capone and he grabbed her arm and dragged her away.

"Let go," said Alice as she punched him in the face. His head spun to the other side but he kept his firm grip on her arm. He shook it off and continued on. Once they reached their destination he threw her to the ground and she quickly got back up to face Kahmunrah.

"As I recall you have a 'thing' with my baby brother, and since my army did not work, I will have to try another strategy to get to him and get the throne to be mine," said Kahmunrah.

"I thought you were trying to take over the world? And besides Ahkmenrah is asleep now since the tablet is here and not up in New York, and the ancient Egyptians were wiped out long ago, they don't need rulers anymore," said Alice and Kahmunrah got more pissed off.

"That throne was rightfully mine and they gave it to him. I should have been the ruler with the tablet," he complained.

"Well your parents must have known that with the tablet you would have tried to take over the world so they put a stop to it," said Alice getting quite bored with the conversation.

"Then they failed because I will rule this world with the help from Ivan the Terrible, Napoleon Bonaparte, and Al Capone- where are they?" he asked looking around. He spotted them talking to Larry and once they started fighting with each other he took off. Alice stayed there and looked around at all of the exhibits fighting till he spotted Sacagawea and ran off after her.

"Sacagawea! Can I tell you something!" she asked over the battle. Sacagawea was knocking another arrow in her bow and then aimed at a target.

"I don't think that this is a good time to talk," she said and fired before running off to a new hiding spot. Alice sighed and was about to run off as well but was suddenly hit in the head by the exhibit that Sacagawea had just shot at. He clearly thought it was Alice who did it, since she was there, and now she was on the floor, out cold with a small trail of blood coming from the impact spot.

When she came too the battle had long been over and she was on an airplane with her brother and the other exhibits and it felt like it just landed.

"What happened?" she asked sitting up.

"Alice! You okay?" Larry asked making his way over to his sister.

"I'm fine. Are we on a plane? Who's flying?" she asked putting a hand to her forehead.

"Amelia Earhart," he said, "we just landed in front of the museum."

"The one in New York, right, not the one in Los Angeles?" she asked. Larry gave her a look before opened the door to the plane and letting everyone out. He helped Alice get out and Sacagawea supported Alice all the way inside and sat her down on the front desk.

A few minutes later, Larry entered the museum and all the other exhibits began to wake up as well. Larry greeted them before heading over to Alice.

"You like Amelia," said Alice.

"Maybe," he said.

"Well that's good. Now you can't bug me about liking Ahkmenrah, but I can bug you because he isn't made of wax," said Alice smiling happily.

"Yeah, he's just a three thousand year old mummy," he replied and grabbed the first aid kit that was under the front desk. He opened up the anti-septic and put it on her cut and she kissed.

"That stings," said Alice glaring at her brother.

"Deal with it," he said smiling at her.

"You've returned!" came a voice and everyone turned to look at see Ahkmenrah coming down the staircase and over to the front desk.

"Yep, it was an interesting time," said Alice as Larry pulled out a band aide.

"You are hurt," he said watching Larry put the band aide on.

"No I'm fine, really I'm okay," she said as Ahk grabbed her hand.

"Lawrence may I talk with you?" asked Teddy making his way over. Larry nodded and walked over to the ex-president. Alice put the first aid kit away before hopping off the desk and walking off with Ahkmenrah.

"I need to talk with you, I've needed too for a while now but things got so messy," she said as they were headed towards his exhibit.

"The sun will rise soon though," he said.

"Then I better just say it. While we were at the Smithsonian I had to tell your brother that we had a 'thing'. I wanted to make us, official, beforehand but it didn't work out that way," said Alice looking at the floor as they walked into his exhibit.

"Wait- you met my brother?" said Ahkmenrah stopping to turn and face her as they had reached the back of his exhibit.

"Sadly, yes, I'm surprised that he is related to you. Anyway what I'm trying to say is I love you," she said daring to look up at him. He was silent for a while before a huge smile lit up his face.

"I love you as well. I had been trying to find a way to tell you but it still felt weird since I was only alive at night," he said.

"We'll find a way to make it work. In the meantime, the sun is about to come up," she said. He nodded and gave her a quick, passionate kiss before going into his sarcophagus and Alice carefully slid the lid back into place.

The sun came up and the museum fell silent. Alice made her way back to the lobby and next to Larry.

"What are we going to do?" she asked as they headed out.

"I have an idea," said Larry as they began to walk through Central Park.

"I hope so," said Alice.

"Anyway what was it that you wanted to tell me?" asked Larry.

"Well it doesn't matter now, but I wanted to tell you that you shouldn't worry about trying to find the code to the tablet because Jed can't really die. Even if he did for the night he would just come back to life the next night. And we didn't need to have that large battle because sunrise was going to be soon," said Alice.

"Huh," said Larry thinking about it, "I guess you're right. Oh well."

"Let's just go get breakfast, I'm starving," said Alice and Larry nodded in agreement.

It was the grand re-opening of the National History Museum and as the guests walked in the realised nothing had changed, yet everything had changed. Not only were the hours different but all the exhibits were alive. The museum was lively with everyone excited at this new way to view history and they got to listen as the exhibits explained their stories.

It's a fact, stories stick better than facts.

Alice was standing at the top of the staircase with her arms crossed, dressed in her night guard uniform and smiling at the different visitors. Larry walked up next to her spread his arms out.

"How about it?" he asked looking himself over. Alice nodded.

"Happy it still fits," she said, nodding at his own night guard uniform.

"I wasn't gone that long," he said.

"Sure," she said.

"Well, well, well, well, well," said Dr McPhee walking over to the two, "is the museum becoming a family institution now?" he asked pointing back and forth between the two.

"Could be, want to hire Nick as a tour guide?" asked Alice pointing to Nick who was listening to Teddy.

"Not really," said Dr McPhee.

"Then I guess it will only be two Daley's. If you'll excuse me I must check on Ahkmenrah, he looks a little dishevelled," said Alice and she walked down the stairs.

"Is she dating that actor?" asked the curator. That was the story Alice and Larry had told him. The some of the exhibits were robots, the others were actors. Ahkmenrah was one of the actors, that was also one way Larry was able to accept that his younger sister was in love with a thousands year old mummy.

"Yes, she is," said Larry watching Alice as she reached Ahkmenrah.

"Well make sure she keeps it professional at work," said Dr McPhee.

"How are you doing?" asked Alice as Ahkmenrah sighed and shook his head.

"They don't believe me when I explain my tablet," he said and petted Dexter.

"That's a pity," said Alice taking Dexter who balanced on her arm, "but there's nothing else you can do, just keep telling your story."

"That I can do, but how much?" he asked playfully.

"Not that much," she said giving him a look and Dexter back.

"Fine, would you like to get something to eat in the food court on the bottom floor when we get our breaks?"

"Sounds good," said Alice. She smiled at him then walked off to go help an old couple that looked lost.

A/n: The next chapter will be the last one. No there will be no sequel, well technically this is the last chapter and the next one is the epilogue, but either way this still will end soon.


	17. Chapter 17: Epilogue

Epilogue

Being a night guard at museum was a job not everyone wanted to do, but Alice loved it, she was able to do it till the end of her days. She saw many things change to the museum, having to say good bye to old exhibits, and welcome new ones, but the one constant thing as Ahkmenrah. She loved him, and he loved her, even as she aged and he stayed young neither of them minded.

Slowly over time Alice's health started to leave her. She was hospitalized, but even then, at night, Ahkmenrah would come and visit when he could. He would read to her their favourite story, Peter Pan, for their situation was somewhat similar.

Larry was also there and worked as a night guard with his sister, he remained in perfect health and took care of her when she was ill.

Nick became an archaeologist and focussed on ancient Egypt. He always was a smart kid.

The day that Alice died, it was clear that you can't live with only one kidney. Her last remaining kidney had failed her and there was no time for a transplant. That day everyone knew she was going to go, they didn't like it, but they knew. The day that Alice Daley died at the ripe old age of 87, everyone was there to see her. Ironically she died at night time and all her friends from the museum were able to see her. Nick was home in New York at the time and came with his wife and children to see her off, and Larry stayed by her side with Ahkmenrah until the final second, the last thing she said was addressed to both men but each held different meaning.

'I love you.'

.

It was some time later when the newest curator of the museum, curiously another English bloke, was opening another exhibit at the museum. It was a literature gallery with famous characters and stories being set up. When the exhibit first opened the other exhibits welcomed the newest members and the curator was there to welcome them as well.

By this time it was tradition to have the museum open at night time, and everyone seemed to know the secret of the museum.

"Welcome everyone to the Museum of Natural History, I'm sure you exhibits will love it here," said the curator. The new exhibits began to wander about and one curious girl followed her feet until she arrived to the Egypt section. She stared up at the Jackals and had an urge to bow to them. She did so and walked into the tomb with no problems.

She made her way to the end and there was someone there who looked up when he heard the footsteps.

"Oh, pardon me," she said in her English accent, "I didn't mean to disturb you. I was just following my feet and they lead me here. It's funny, it's like I've been here before."

"Alice?" asked Ahkmenrah as he looked up at the girl in front of him.

"Yes, I'm Alice, nice to meet you," she said holding her hand out. He shook it and tears were lining his eyes.

"Ahkmenrah," he said.

"That name sounds very familiar, are you sure we haven't met before?" she asks tilting her heard to get another view.

Before Ahkmenrah can say another thing the curator walked in and looked between the two.

"Can you explain?" asked Ahkmenrah getting up and walking over to the curator. Alice walked off to look at the walls and was quite occupied.

"One day I found a picture in your sarcophagus. I asked around and found out who it was a picture of, and of your history together. The museum had been trying to decide what new exhibit we should do and with that picture in mind I suggested the literature theme in mind and managed to push for Alice in Wonderland to be in it and got a stature made of Alice, who also happens to be your Alice. Now she probably won't have any memories from when you were together, but I did make her look like your Alice, and about ten years older than the one from the book. I did this for you," said the curator who smiled and left the two alone again.

Ahkmenrah slowly looked over at Alice who was done admiring the walls and had been listening to the curator.

"Who was the other Alice I'm suppose to be?" she asked.

"Alice Daley," he said softly, having not spoken her name in many years.

"I remember that name," she whispered. Ahkmenrah's tears finally fell and he couldn't help it, he walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. Although Alice didn't fully understand, she knew she had a connection to Ahkmenrah and she will spend the rest of eternity figuring out what it was. Because that's the amount of time the two have together: eternity.

The end.

A/n: Thank you all for reading, I'm hope you enjoyed it. Review if you wish, and I'm happy that I actually finished this story. A bit sad but that's what makes it mine. Thank you all.

-Charlotte


End file.
